The King of Worms,The Queen of Snow and The Son of Dragons
by shadowwalker26
Summary: The king of worms has returned...and his sights are set on Arendelle where he plans to raise an army consisting of daedra and undead in an attempt to not only take over the mortal plain,but the plains of Oblivion and the royal sisters are about to get caught in the crossfire. But,when the return of a previously forgotten hero interferes with Mannimarco's plan,how will things end...
1. Prologue: Son of Dragons

"Your highness! Your highness!" One of the guards rushed into the throne room before falling to his knees and trying to catch his breath. King Adgar studied the young man with concern before he started slowly rising to his feet,still panting from exhaustion.

"What's wrong?" The king asked with a worried tone before he noticed the horrified look in the man's eyes. "We're under attack..." The guard pants as the queen,Idun joined her husband. "By who?" She asks calmly before the man shook his head frantically.

"Not who...what..." He shivered when he spoke,remembering the monster that chased him all the way back to Arendelle. The king and queen patiently waited for the man's answer while he tried to collect himself enough to tell them what he saw.

"We're being attacked by a dragon..." He said quickly. Idun and Adgar looked between each other with mortified expressions when they heard his answer before looking back at the man.

"Go get some rest,son. You need it." The king said calmly,making the guard hesitate for a moment. "What about...?" He started before noticing the king raise his hand. "I'll let the captain know and maybe we can at least drive it off." He said in a reassuring tone before the young guardsman nods reluctantly.

"Yes,your highness." He says before departing as Adgar turned to his wife. "Where's Anna?" He asks in a concerned tone. "She was in the kitchen the last time I saw her." She answered calmly,noticing him sigh in relief before frowning lightly.

"And Elsa...?" He asks,making the queen frown lightly. "Still hasn't left her room..." She says softly,making him nod lightly. "Make sure they're alright,I need to gather the men." He says in a kind of hasty tone before she nods lightly then leaves the room.

The king rushed to the barracks to meet with the guard captain and tell him about the dragon so they could try and fight it off. "Captain!" He calls out before a middle aged man with dark brown hair,lightly tanned skin and hazel eyes approached him.

"What's wrong,your highness?" The guard captain asks urgently. "One of your men told me Arendelle's being attacked by a dragon,I need you to gather enough men and weapons to fight it off." He answered quickly,making the guard captain raise his eyebrow curiously.

"A dragon,after all these years?" He kind of muttered to himself before meeting the king's gaze then bowing his head. "Of course,I'll see to it at once." He said before rushing through the barracks to gather his men.

King Adgar rushed back upstairs while the guards prepared for battle and makes his way to the courtyard to investigate the young man's claim. So far,everything seemed quiet,almost eerily quiet,but he didn't see any signs of a dragon having been here...yet.

He quickly scans the courtyard,the village and even the skies like he was expecting the beast to swoop down and attack any minute before one of the guards rushed towards him.

"Your highness,you need to get to safety,it's still here somewhere!" The guard said frantically as reinforcements tumbled out of the castle. Judging by the fear in the man's eyes,the king determined that the young guardsman was indeed telling the truth.

* * *

><p>"Where is it?" He asked urgently only fore the guard to shrug and look up at the sky every other second. "I don't know,it chased one of our men here then disappeared. It maybe getting ready for..." He said before being interrupted by a faint roar,which was followed by the sound of wings flapping.<p>

All eyes shot straight to the sky before the guard who was trying to talk the king back inside noticed a shadow moving through the clouds. "Gods help us,here it comes again!" He cried as the shadow glides along the wall before engulfing it and anyone up on it in a raging inferno.

The rest of the guards scattered and fired various projectiles at the dragon in an attempt to bring it down as their comrades burned alive,their screams echoing through the village before the dragon unleashed another furious roar and circles around for another attack.

"It's too fast,I can't get a bead on it!" A guard shouted before hearing a deafening shriek then being snatched off of the wall and dropped into the fjord as the dragon turned and incinerates another group of guards with it's firey breath,simply shaking off everything they threw his way.

"Your highness,please go back inside,you'll be safer!" The guard said quickly before noticing the dragon's fire creeping closer to them then pushing the king out of the way at the last minute.

King Adgar looked up as the dragon glides over them then swoops down to snatch another guard from the wall. He hesitated for a minute before finally heading back into the castle to make sure his family was safe.

As the king retreats inside,a shadow starts moving through the courtyard,not even stirring a ripple when he did as the dragon's rampage was really all the guards could focus on at the moment.

Elsa was thinking about what she did to Anna when they were little,crying and hugging herself as she tried to keep from losing control of her powers before the slaughter outside catches her attention and makes her rush to the window.

Her jaw drops when she noticed the black and purple blur circling the castle,incinerating the guards and occasionally swooping down to snatch one off the wall and drop them into the fjord.

She started slowly backing away from the window as ice started creeping up the walls and almost completely freezes her room which made her fear grow until she heard the dragon roaring outside then fires an ice blast at the window,shattering it on impact.

The dragon heard the glass shattering after dropping another guard into the fjord and turns his attention to Elsa's room,feeling the icy breeze coming from the window on his scales and smelling her fear which had followed the gale and made him hungry.

The beast shot his head to the guards then incinerate another group before departing and making his way to Elsa. She panicked when the dragon started flying towards her and creates an ice wall to try and keep it out.

* * *

><p>She shivers when it's shadow eclipsed her room through the ice wall then disappeared for a moment. A light sigh escaped her lips when it was gone,but her relief was short lived when it returned and stops just outside her window,her eyes locking on the beast's unearthly silhouette when it did.<p>

The dragon rears his head back,which made Elsa think it was literally sucking the life out of her until it assaults the ice wall with it's fiery breath. She flinched when the inferno struck,but luckily her barricade was holding together if only long enough for her to ready herself.

When the ice wall shattered,Elsa attempted to raise another to fight off the flames only for it to fail. However,the shock wave from the blast sent her flying backwards and stunned the dragon for a moment.

She yelped lightly when she skits across the ground and looks back to see the dragon trying to regain itself,which she used as an opportunity to try and escape only to find a fire wall splitting her room in half.

The beast snarls irritably and locked it's eyes on her as he rears his head back again,preparing to finish her off. She cringed as she awaits the inevitable and could feel the heat of it's breath engulfing her until...

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" A voice thunders through the castle,making it's very foundation shutter at it's force as an aqua colored light flickers through the sky and making the dragon hiss like he was injured before it flies off.

Elsa started slowly opening her eyes when she heard it fly off then rushes back to the window to see what happened before noticing a figure in glowing spiked armor and wielding an outlandish longsword which had lightning dancing along the blade.

She studies the strange warrior curiously until she noticed the dragon land right in front of him,however the warrior didn't flinch or hesitate as his foe reared his head back and studies him angrily.

"Dovahkiin! Hi fen dir daar sul!" The dragon snarls irritably as his adversary meets his gaze and takes a defensive stance. "Hin pahlok fen kos hin oblaan." The man responded in a simple tone before the beast snaps at him only for him to step out of the way and slashed him across his snout before backing away a little then raising his left hand as ice forms around it.

He fires a small ice storm towards the dragon and starts strafing to the side until the dragon recovered from the blow to his head. "GAAN LAH HAAS!" He shouted towards the man as he emits a wave of dark purple energy from it's maw and strikes it's target,draining some of his energy and staggering him for a moment.

"KRII LUN AUS!" He shouts in return as he jumps to his feet and making the dragon stagger and hiss before turning towards his adversary and preparing to incinerate him. "WULD NAH KEST!" The man shouts again before flying forward in a blur,striking one of the dragon's wings as he glides by him and making him stumble.

The beast regained himself and strikes his foe with his wing,which made him stumble forward as the dragon attempts to snap his head off. "FO KRAH DIIN!" The stranger shouts when the dragon's jaws shot open,sending a wave of ice and frost down his throat,catching the rest of his head in the wave when he did.

He just barely managed to dodge the beast's jaws then slash at his neck before standing up by his other wing and slashing at it. The dragon hissed when the blade bites into his flesh and snaps at the warrior's back,sending him flying forward before he catches himself before firing a powerful bolt of lightning at the dragon then following it up with a long thin sliver of ice,which both hit their mark before it takes off again.

* * *

><p>The man watched the dragon take flight again before raising his hand again then summoning some kind of spectral bow accompanied by a set of arrows and pulling one back,his eyes watching the beast's every move as he circled the castle.<p>

He followed the dragon's movements until he got a clear enough shot before releasing it then notching another after the first hits. The dragon hissed when the arrow bit into his hide then turns his attention back to his foe and starts engulfing the courtyard in flames in an attempt to finish him off.

The man strafes to the side when he noticed the inferno coming towards him then strafes to the side before releasing his second arrow and hitting the dragon under his wing. "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" He shouts,interrupting his enemy's assault as the aqua light flickered through the sky again and makes him circle around again before landing on the wall.

Elsa trembled nervously as she watched the battle,finding herself paralyzed with fear despite her mind screaming for her to run before her room burned down with her in it,although she was unaware that she put the flames out while she was watching this grudge match.

The dragon glares at his foe as he unleashed a barrage of arrows on him before attempting to incinerate him again. "FUS RO DAH!" The man shouts,interrupting the inferno and staggering the dragon before firing at him again.

The beast takes off again after regaining himself and circles around behind his adversary in an attempt to ambush him. The man looks around after the dragon vanished,notching another arrow just in case.

After a few moments,the dragon's deafening shriek echoed through the courtyard as he snatched the man off the ground and attempts to drop him into the fjord only for him to grab onto his foot and start climbing up his leg.

He pulls himself up on the dragon's back and carefully navigates his way across while pushing through the heavy gales that were trying to throw him off,pulling his sword as did. He crouched down when he made it to the beast's wings and grabs one of his scales to steady himself when it shot up into the sky.

The force of the dragon's ascent nearly dragged the man off,but he managed to hang on until he found his moment. When the wind slowed down a little,he pulled his sword up to the middle of his foes wings then drove it through his back before ripping it out and severing his wings.

The dragon shrieked in pain when the blade ripped through his back and tries to flap his wings to keep altitude without much success. He starts plummeting to the ground after a moment and lets out a furious roar before he skids through the forest,the impact flinging his enemy from his back when he stopped.

The guards,staff,citizens and even most of the royal family looked towards the forest when they heard the commotion and each tried to make their way to the scene to see what happened and what would happen next. Both,the dragon and this mysterious warrior each stumbled to stand up,although the dragon had more trouble due to his recent handicap.

The beast finally managed to gain enough footing before glaring at his enemy furiously. "Pahlok joor! Dir ko maar!" He snarled before casting his fiery breath at the man again who jumped out of the way at the last second. "FO KRAH DIIN!" He shouts before the powerful icy blast sends the dragon stumbling back.

He starts pelting his adversary with lightning bolts while he regained himself. "GAAN LAH HAAS!" The dragon shouts,sending the dark purple blast flying towards him again. "FEIM ZII GRON!" The man shouts,taking on a spectral form before the attack hits him,allowing it to phase through his body without harm.

"WULD NAH KEST!" He shouts again,flinging himself towards the dragon and striking him across the snout before stopping. The dragon snarls and snaps at him,making him stagger a bit. "Gah!" He grunted before hitting the beast with a steady stream of frost.

* * *

><p>The dragon hissed when the ice hits him then tries to hit his foe with one of his wings,only for it to give out and make him stumble. "GAAN LAH HAAS!" The man shouts,making the dragon stumble again as the dark purple energy saps some of his foe's strength and drains it into his body.<p>

The beast gives him a furious,but dazed look as he drew closer,the lightning dancing down his blade and the glow of his spectral armor being the only things he could really make out as he tries to strike him down again before feeling an ice spike pierce his head.

When the man was within striking distance,he raises his sword then drives it through the defeated dragon's head,finishing him off. He pulls the blade from the beast's head before cleaning the blade then sheathing it,listening to the footsteps quickly approaching the scene as the dragon's skin started burning away.

The people of Arendelle,led by king Adgar himself arrived just as the wind sent the dragon's soul into the warrior's body and leaving nothing but a skeleton behind afterwards. "By the gods..." One of the villagers murmured as everyone studied the dragon's remains in awe.

The king approached the skeleton with his mouth agate and starts examining it,with everyone else following suit soon after. "I...I don't even know..." He stuttered quietly,still shocked after everything he witnessed today before remembering the strange man who actually killed the beast then turns around to thank him for his help only to learn that he was gone.

He looks around curiously,hoping to find signs of where he may have went,but found nothing,not even footprints. "Who...or what is he...?" He mutters to himself in confusion as he tries to contemplate how this one man not only stood toe to toe with a dragon and kill it,but just vanish without so much as a sound or any other trace of him ever being present.

After a few moments,he pushes the thought out of his head and turns back to the dragon's remains before approaching his people. "We should get back to Arendelle...before something else shows up." He suggests,making everyone nod lightly before following him back to the city.

When everyone made it back and the mess the dragon made was cleaned up,king Adgar went to check on Elsa to find her sitting on the edge of her bed looking at what was left of her window,noticing the ice covering the room and the burn marks lining the floor.

"Elsa...are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. She didn't say anything,but nods in confirmation as he comes to sit down with her. "What happened...?" She asks quietly,making her father hesitate for a moment. "Someone...killed the dragon." He said as calmly as he could,still not quite believing what he saw himself.

She studied him curiously when he told her,noticing the disbelief in his eyes. "Who...?" She asks softly,making him shrug lightly. "He...was gone before I could get a good look at him..." He answers hesitantly,making her nod a little before laying her head against his chest.

He drapes his arm around her as the guard captain enters the room,his attention locked on them. "Is this a bad time...?" He asked calmly,making the king look at him for a moment then back at his daughter. "Elsa...?" He starts before she looks up at him.

"It's okay..." She said calmly,making him nod a little before standing up. "I'll be right back,okay?" He says softly,making her nod lightly before they hug each other. He follows the guard captain into the corridor when they let go and noticed the kind of urgent look in his eyes.

"Do you..." The king starts before the guard captain starts shaking his head. "I've seen some outlandish things in my may,your highness...I've never seen anything like that. But,when he did whatever that was that forced it to the ground,I heard them speaking to each other in some strange language before their little grudge match...and I heard them using what I took to be the same language during the fight." He says calmly,making Adgar study him curiously.

"Are you saying they were using a form of magic?" He asked calmly,making the captain shrug. "It's possible...all I know is that most every time they did it...strange things happened." He said simply,making the king think for a minute.

"But,what's important right now is that to see if we can figure out where that dragon came from and how to prepare for another one just in case...and see if we can't find out a little more about our mysterious savior." The guard captain said calmly before the king nods in agreement...

* * *

><p><strong>Well...I was gonna try and come up with something that didn't have to do with "Frozen" before writing anything else about it...<strong>

**That didn't work out too well,so here's a crossover to tide y'all over,how bout we see where it goes?**


	2. Chapter 1: Queen of Snow

_Three and a half years later..._

* * *

><p>Elsa was looking through letters,requests for trade agreements and the like before hearing a knock at the door. "Come in." She calls out as she picks up another letter and starts scanning it. The door opens and her steward,Kai enters the room with another letter,but this one looked like a simple note.<p>

"I hate to disturb you,your majesty,but this just came in. The gentlemen who brought it said it was for your eyes only and honestly...it was difficult to even get him to agree to that,he was rather insistent on bringing it to you personally." He said as he hands her the note,which makes her put the one she had to the side and take it.

"Thank you,Kai...why don't you go take a break,you've been busier than usual today." She suggests with a light smile. Kai returns the smile and shakes his head. "That's not necessary,but I appreciate your concern." He said respectfully. "Besides,you shouldn't have to deal with this mess by yourself." He smiles a little more,making her smile grow a bit.

"Don't worry about me,I can handle it." She said in a friendly tone. Thank you,though." She smiles as Kai bowed his head. "It's no trouble,your majesty...and if you need anything else,just let me know." He said kindly before leaving the room.

"Of course." She smiles a little before examining the simple looking note as she breaks the seal and opens it:

_"Queen Elsa,_

_I am honored that you have asked me to visit Arendelle and humbly accept. However,I feel I should _

_tell you that this letter should arrive on the day that we land on your shores as previous complications _

_in Skyrim have made travel difficult,so me and my bodyguards left as soon as we could while things _

_were calm enough to actually focus on foreign relations. Our ship should arrive within the week if things go as planned,but _

_as a precaution,I took the liberty of sending a local adventurer ahead to help keep an eye on things in Arendelle and you have my word _

_he will use the utmost discretion in doing so. I know how this action may seem,but our enemy here in Skyrim may consider you a threat as well _

_if they learn of our communications,so I wanted to be careful._

_I thank you again for your invitation and look forward to meeting you in person._

_Sincerely,Ulfric Stormcloak;High king of Skyrim."_

She studied the letter curiously when she got to the end as her mind raced on what was going on that this new dignitary would go through the trouble of sending an agent to keep an eye on Arendelle and request that he do so discreetly. The thought worried her and she figured it'd probably be a good idea to tell the guards to keep an eye out for anything suspicious,but hesitantly put it out of her head considering Ulfric didn't really give her details about what exactly was going on in Skyrim.

"Hmm. I appreciate the courtesy,but I'm not sure if sending an agent was necessary. Then again,I really don't know what's going on in Skyrim,we haven't had much contact with anyone there." She said to herself as she puts the letter to the side.

She decided to get up for a minute and went to her window,her icy blue eyes scanning the courtyard when she got to it,however after the incident with the dragon she was still kind of hesitant about going near it. The guards and staff scurried through the courtyard as they got ready for the foreign dignitaries to arrive and so far,everything seemed to be going smoothly,but Elsa couldn't help feeling like something wasn't right.

That's when she noticed a feminine figure in some outlandish black armor and a hood covering her face moving through the crowds,somehow managing to keep from disturbing the activity in the courtyard when she did. "How is she doing that...wait,who is she,anyway?" She asked herself as she watched the figure slither through the courtyard.

The woman stopped for a moment then turned her attention to Elsa's window which made her nervous,especially when she noticed the fiery orange gems shimmering from under her hood. They just watch each other for a moment,neither of them sure whether one could see the other or not as they tried reluctantly studied each other.

"Queen Elsa?" Kai calls out,making her quickly snap around to face him. "Are you alright?" He asks in a concerned tone as she nods her head a bit. "I thought I saw something..." She said in a kind of quick tone. "Is something wrong?" She asked calmly,making him shake his head a little.

"No,your majesty. The high king of Skyrim has arrived." He said calmly,making her nod a little. "I'll be down in a minute." She said. "Of course." He said with a bow before leaving again while Elsa's curiosity tugs her gaze back to the window then notices that the strange woman was gone.

She scanned the courtyard a little longer before shrugging it off and heading to the door,catching herself looking back every now and then before she actually left the room. Her mind raced as she tried to imagine what the people of Skyrim were like,she had heard it mentioned a few times before,but nobody really told her much about it other than it being a dangerous,harsh environment where it's people would have to be just as harsh to survive not only the bitter weather,but the savage creatures dotting the landscape.

* * *

><p>She made her way downstairs and into the throne room where she noticed the three men standing a respectful distance from the throne. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced as she entered the room before the men bow respectfully,making her lightly bow her head in return.<p>

"It's an honor to finally meet you,your majesty. I am Ulfric Stormcloak of Skyrim." The men stood as the man who identified himself as Ulfric addressed her before motioning to the others. "This is my housecarl and second in command,Galmar Stone-fist." He said as he motioned to the man at his right,who basically looked like a walking bear.

And my captain,Ralof." He finished when he motions to the man at his left,who had blonde hair and wore a suit of padded chain mail armor that was adorned with a blue sash. "Pleased to meet you." Elsa says respectfully,offering the men a light smile.

"I trust my letter found it's way to you?" Ulfric asked calmly,making her nod lightly. "Yes and...if you don't mind my asking,what exactly is going on in Skyrim that made you send someone ahead?" She asks curiously. "Heh." Galmar chuckled with a snarl.

"Old enemies that refuse to give up on their quest for domination. I'm not sure if they know of your kingdom,but considering their persistence I thought it best to send him just in case they have spies here." Ulfric answers in a simple tone,making her raise her eyebrow a bit.

"I see...well,I certainly appreciate the courtesy,but are you sure your enemies would be a threat to Arendelle?" She asks calmly. "The Thalmor make it a habit to interrogate their prisoners...if they got a hold of one of our soldiers who may have known of our communications,they could use that information to deal with a current threat and a potential one at the same time." Galmar explained,making Elsa nod a little.

"Fair enough..." She said in a somewhat nervous tone. "Don't worry,we brought a few soldiers just in case they are here...and of course the adventurer we sent to keep an eye out for any spies ain't somebody you want to mess with." Ralof chuckles,making Ulfric nod a bit.

"Hopefully,we won't have to worry about such an attack and come to a mutual agreement." He said calmly before Elsa nods lightly. "Of course. I need to be honest,though,I don't know much about your homeland...is there anything you can tell me?" She says in a calm,curious tone.

"There is much I can tell you about Skyrim,although I can't promise that they'd be much different than anything you may have already heard. Our homeland is indeed a dangerous place,but our people are more than proud to consider themselves her sons and daughters." He says simply before a guard rushes in with a mortified look on his face.

"Your majesty?" The guard said in a hesitant tone,making everyone look towards him. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly before they noticed him shutter then look between them like whatever he saw was about to make him sick.

"You'd...have to see it yourself." He answered in a nauseous tone before looking between everyone. "I hope you have a strong stomach,your majesty." The guard said simply before leading her out of the throne room. "If it's not too bold to ask,queen Elsa,may we accompany you?" Ulfric requested simply,making her nod a little.

"I don't see why not,this maybe something to do with your enemies." She said calmly before the group followed the queasy guard out of the castle. He led them through the courtyard and out to where her parents were buried,not saying a word and keeping his head down the whole time.

When they reach the site,he motioned for them to look between the gravestones which seemed to have a bloodied skeleton propped against an iron spike with it's arms crossing it's chest as it's hands dangled by it's head. There were two torches on each side of the skeleton and judging by the pieces of meat still attached to the bones,the body was still fresh.

Elsa's jaw dropped when she saw the display. "Who would...?" She started,not even being able to finish the sentence before turning to the men of Skyrim. "Did the...?" She starts again before Ralof shakes his head. "They're damned,over-zealous witch-elves,but I've never heard of Thalmor doing anything like this." He said as Ulfric studies the scene for a moment.

* * *

><p>"Do things like this happen often,your majesty?" He asks calmly,making her shake her head quickly. "No..." She said simply as she studied the display over and over again until her stomach starts grumbling like she was about to throw up.<p>

"Could be necromancers...but what would they want here?" Galmar suggested,making Ulfric nod lightly. "Maybe the Thalmor hired a few to deal with us...they wouldn't do this themselves because it would sully their political influence,but they're not above sending more...questionable parties to do their dirty work." He said simply,making Elsa shutter at the thought.

"Is there any way to be sure?" She asks hesitantly before Ulfric shrugs lightly. "Not without a more experienced opinion...maybe the man I sent will contact us soon and be able to give us more information." He said,making her nod reluctantly.

"Yeah,I think he'd know more about this than any of us..." Ralof said simply,making her look towards him. "Has he fought necromancers before...?" She asks calmly,making him laugh lightly. "There probably ain't a damn thing he hasn't fought." He answered.

"Well,we'll find out when he reports in." Ulfric said simply,making everyone nod in agreement. "Does he know how to get to the castle?" Elsa asked curiously. "If he doesn't by now,it'd surprise me. However,if he does suspect spies or worse,he may find some...alternative means of telling us what's going on." Ulfric answered,making her think about the woman she saw in the courtyard earlier.

"Then we should head back to Arendelle in case he shows up." She suggests before looking to Ulfric. "Would it be rude of me to ask you to have your soldiers help keep an eye on things?" She asks calmly as he turns to face her then bows.

"Of course,your majesty. I'll give the order when we return to Arendelle." He said simply,making her give him a light nod. "Thank you." She said before they turn around and head back to the city. When they were out of sight,a man wearing dark armor that was adorned with a hooded cloak and mask steps out of the shadows and investigates the scene.

He rubs his chin for a moment as he took in every detail that seemed out of place and would possibly give signs as to who did it. After a few minutes,he pulls out a journal and flips through a few pages before looking between it and the scene in front of him.

"Hmm..." He closes the journal and studies the scene a little closer until he found a round amulet made of jade that was decorated with a carving of a skull. This pretty much confirmed his suspicions and made him motion for somebody to come out.

The young woman Elsa saw in the courtyard steps out of the shadows and approaches him as he writes out a note,using the journal's cover to keep it steady. When she reached him,he folds up the letter and hands it to her.

"Get this to either queen Elsa or high king Ulfric,if you can't,give it to somebody that proves trustworthy enough to deliver it to them." He said in a kind of quick tone before she nods. "Easy enough." She said calmly before she starts turning around to leave then stops for a moment.

"What about you?" She asks in a simple tone before he starts scanning the landscape then looking towards her. "I need to make sure...maybe some of his lackeys have a camp close by that'll have more legitimate information." He said calmly,making her raise eyebrow a bit.

"Then why send the letter if you're not sure?" She asks curiously. "Precaution." He answered simply,making her nod in understanding before they each went their separate ways as the man simply vanished into thin air while the young woman disappears into the forest and makes her way to Arendelle.

A man wearing a black,hooded robe disappears into a small cavern under Arendelle before approaching a figure cloaked in shadows then kneeling as it's fiery purple eyes flicker in the void. "My lord,the high king has arrived..." He said simply.

"Good. Then I assume everything is going according to plan?" The figure asks before it's servant nods. "Yes,my lord. We are ready to act on your orders." He said humbly. "No...I think I shall attend this little affair myself..." The figure said in a sinister tone.

* * *

><p>After Kristoff returned from the ice fields and Elsa introduced him and Anna to Ulfric and his men,they settled down in the throne room and exchanged stories about each other's kingdoms,finding each other pretty surprised by the similarities of their culture and environment despite the fact that Skyrim sounded a good bit more dangerous in comparison to Arendelle.<p>

"How exactly does somebody survive things like that?" Anna asked curiously,making Ralof shrug. "Very,very carefully." He answered simply,making the princess laugh lightly. "But,still...giant spiders? Dragons? Werewolves? Vampires and who knows what else?" She continues curiously.

"You get used to it after awhile...hard to get passed the spiders,though..." The stormcloak captain shuttered when he thought about the spiders. "Out of all the other things to be worried about...why spiders?" Kristoff asks in a confused tone.

"Too many eyes..." Ralof answered simply,making most everyone in the room let out a light laugh. "Well,can't blame you there." Kristoff chuckled as Ralof grinned then downs a mug of mead. "Hey,didn't you say there were trolls here?" He asked quickly,making the mountain man nod.

"Yeah,but they're nothing like the trolls in Skyrim." He answered calmly,making the stormcloak laugh. "Lucky you." He said quickly,making Kristoff raise his eyebrow a bit. "I think this guy's been hit in the head a few too many times..." He thought to himself.

"You...said you wished to discuss an agreement?" Elsa asked curiously as she turned her attention to Ulfric. "Indeed,I believe we could both benefit from an alliance between our kingdoms. If we can come to an arrangement." He answers calmly,making her study him for a minute.

"Exactly what kind of agreement were you hoping on?" She asks calmly. "Skyrim is full of resources that you could greatly benefit from,if you're interested anyway." He answers calmly,making her think for a moment before addressing him again.

"And what would you want in return?" She continues. "That's what I was hoping to discuss during our stay,your majesty. If you have anything to offer in exchange,then perhaps we can arrange a trade agreement and if not,with your permission of course,we'll set up a trading station in your harbor and discuss a price...nothing too steep,though,I assure you." He answers simply,making her nod a little.

"That sounds pretty fair...how long do you plan on staying,if you don't mind my asking?" She inquires calmly. "As long as you'll allow us,your majesty." He answered simply,making her and Anna look between each other for a moment.

"Hmm...well,you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to and hopefully,we'll come to an arrangement before you leave." She says calmly,making him nod contently. "As do I,your majesty." He says calmly before they heard the door open as Kai entered the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting,but someone asked me to bring you this." He said before holding up another letter,making everyone study him curiously for a moment. "Did they say what it was about?" Elsa asks calmly,making Kai shake his head a little.

"No,she just told me it was important...and only meant for your eyes or high king Ulfric's." He answered calmly,confusing everyone a little more. "Okay..." Elsa said before reluctantly taking the letter then opening it. She studied it for a moment until her face went pale before she starts looking around the room with concern.

"Your highness...can I speak to you...alone?" She asks hesitantly,turning her gaze to Ulfric as he nods then stands to follow her into the corridors. "Is something wrong?" He asked when he noticed the urgent look in her eyes before she hands him the letter.

"I think your agent just reported in..." She said quickly,making him raise his eyebrow before scanning the letter,a grim look formed on his face when he did:

_"The king of worms is active in Arendelle..."_

"This is worse than I thought..." Ulfric muttered to himself as they each studied the letter...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah,I know,could have been a better cliffhanger and probably could have been a more interesting chapter,<strong>

**but sometimes,that's the slow shit for ya...Lol**

**Anyway,here's the "official" first chapter,hope y'all like it either way.**


	3. Chapter 2: King of Worms

"Who or what is the king of worms?" Elsa asks nervously. "Mannimarco,the most powerful necromancer in existence...he and his worm cult have attempted to take this world for thousands of years,often hiding among politics and making deals with the daedra to bring his plans to fruition." Ulfric explains,making Elsa kind of tremble while she tries to keep from freezing the castle over.

"Has he ever succeeded?" She asks before he shakes his head. "No,but he's gotten closer than most..." He answered before rubbing his forehead in frustration. "If the king of worms is somewhere in Arendelle..." He started before they heard a scream coming from the throne room.

They rushed back in to see a gold skinned being with white hair,pointed ears,wearing black armored robes and wielding a wicked staff that was adorned with a skull using some kind of magic to hold Anna in mid-air. "Get away from her!" Kristoff shouts before trying to charge the attacker only for him to plant the end of his staff in the mountain man's chest and send him flying backwards.

"Back off,damn witch-elf!" Galmar taunts before grabbing the staff and snatching it's wielder forward to bash his skull in,but the elf vanished before he could land a hit then uses the staff to knock him off his feet while Ralof attempts to attack him from behind only to be met with a lightning bolt that puts him on his knees.

He pulls Anna to him then turns his attention to Elsa and Ulfric as a wicked grimace crosses his lips. "Ah,the snow queen of Arendelle...and the high king of Skyrim. How nice to finally meet you..." He said coldly as Elsa looked for an opportunity to get Anna away from him.

"Mannimarco..." Ulfric says with a distasteful tone,which only made the worm king's grimace grow. "As observant as the stories suggest,no matter it won't help you,nor will your ability to wield the thu'um." He taunts while Anna tries to struggle out of his unearthly grip.

"Let her go!" Elsa cried out,drawing the necromancer's soul tearing gaze to her. "And what will you do if I don't?" He sneered,un phased by her demands as ice started to form around her hands.

"You may be capable of casting an entire kingdom into an eternal winter,but you have no power over me. I have transcended beyond the fickle coil of life and death,no matter how many try to stop me,I will always return. I have achieved godhood where others have failed horribly and my followers carry out my will without question! Your kingdoms,your world will soon belong to me." He boasts as Ulfric went for the closest weapon he could find.

"What do you want?!" She asked in a frustrated tone. "Simple,your majesty...relinquish your kingdom and your lives will be spared. If you don't,then you and your people become mindless thralls in my campaign." He answers simply,making her want to burst into tears.

Ulfric attempts to take Mannimarco's arm out to free Anna from his grasp,but gets sent flying backwards before he and Anna ascend from the ground. "Here are my terms,your majesty...I'll give you a week to make your choice,in which time I will keep your sister safe as a show of good faith. Now the rest is up to you,surrender Arendelle to me or you get to watch her die." He says as a dark purple and black light engulfs them.

"Elsa!" Anna cries out before she and Mannimarco vanish. "What was that?!" Kristoff called out quickly as he and the stormcloaks struggle to their feet. "I don't know,but he definitely didn't look like thalmor." Ralof said quickly as they look around the room.

"Anna? Anna!" Kristoff calls out when he noticed she was gone before turning his attention to Elsa,who looked like she was about to completely lose it. "No..." He said to himself when it hit him,dropping to his knees as tears stream out of his eyes.

"We need to find him,fast. I wouldn't trust that damned elf with her if my life depended on it..." Galmar snarled as he started heading outside before Ulfric stops him. "No,Galmar...It's worse than we thought..." He said simply,making the massive nord study his king curiously.

"How bad is it,then?" He asked urgently. "That elf we just saw...that kidnapped the queen's sister...is Mannimarco." Ulfric answered,making Galmar's eyes widen in shock. "Talos save us...the king of worms himself?" He muttered in disbelief before Ulfric shows him the letter.

"Hmm...well,I don't see him overreacting about anything...dammit." He grumbles before one of the guards comes rushing in. "Your majesty!" He called out,snatching Elsa's gaze to him when he did. "What now?" She asked quickly.

* * *

><p>"Arendelle's being overrun..." He answered,making her grit her teeth a bit. "By what?" She asked before a terrified look formed on the man's face. "The undead..." He answers in a kind of quiet tone before she looks between everyone in the throne room.<p>

"Is there a way to fight them off...?" She asks as her eyes went to Ulfric,who nods a little. "It won't be easy,but we might be able to hold them off." He answers calmly,making her nod a bit. "As long as it'll buy us enough time to find my sister..." She says before rushing outside with Kristoff and the stormcloaks on her heels.

The castle doors fly open to a gruesome battlefield covered in corpses both fresh and rotten with more rising every time one falls. Elsa's jaw dropped when she saw the carnage and a snow storm starts circling her as Ulfric,Galmar and Ralof retrieved their weapons.

"You know how to fight,boy?" Galmar asks,turning his attention to Kristoff. "Kinda..." He shrugs before noticing the nord toss him a war axe. "Good enough." He said before charging into the crowd with his battleaxe in the air,uttering a blood crazed battle cry as he did while body parts start flying behind him.

"Come on,big man,let's put these damned dustmen back in the ground!" Ralof kind of punched Kristoff in the shoulder before charging to a group of corpses with a shout and starts knocking heads off with his warhammer.

Kristoff watched for a moment before he noticed a set coming towards him and starts swinging the axe at them,lopping off limbs with most every hit and barely managing to dodge their attacks until one grabs him by the leg and nearly drags him to the ground before he cut it's head off.

Elsa was still mostly in shock from the sight and the blizzard circling her was steadily getting bigger,which fortunately managed to keep a good number of the undead at bay,however they were managing to push through and reach for her until...

"FUS RO DAH!" Ulfric shouts,sending pieces of corpses flying backwards as the thundering call itself snaps her back to reality. She shook her head a bit as the blizzard starts clearing up,revealing the mass of undead that were trying to corner her.

She starts backing away before firing an ice blast towards a group and sent them backwards only for a couple more to replace them,which she skewered on a row of ice spikes then raising an ice wall to try and keep them at bay.

Ulfric and a decent sized group of stormcloaks along with some Arendelle's guards rushed to the scene to help her fight them off while everyone else tried to keep the bulk of the force back. "Do these things ever die?!" Kristoff yells as he cuts another one down.

"That's the problem! They're already dead!" Ralof responded before knocking a line of them down until he noticed some of Arendelle's fallen guards start rising. "Why'd it have to be a damn necromancer?!" He shouted before splattering one's head.

Elsa freezes a group of corpses long enough for a stormcloak the shatter them then pins a few more to the wall before one hits her in the back of the head and forces her to her knees. "Ow!" She yelped lightly before turning to face her attacker,which resembled a long rotten corpse with glowing blue eyes and was wearing old rusted armor.

The corpse picks up a blade and was about to finish her off until a lightning bolt flew over her and sends it stumbling backwards. She rushes to her feet then turns around to see who or what did it then notices the same young woman she saw in the courtyard earlier approaching them with lightning flickering in one hand and ice in the other.

She watched the woman until the corpse growled and charged towards her,making her step back a bit and fire ice spikes at it as the strange woman fires ice and lightning at it. The corpse staggers and keeps trying to charge them until they eventually bring it down.

* * *

><p>"Thanks." She said as she turned to her new ally,who simply nods in response before another group of corpses rush towards them. The woman flicks her fingers as a strange red energy forms around her right hand before she raised it and starts pulling a similar energy from one of the corpses and flings a lightning bolt at another.<p>

Ulfric,Galmar,Ralof,Kristoff and a group of stormcloaks covered them while they tried to thin the corpses out until the young woman in black noticed the corpses of both Arendelle and stormcloak soldiers rising and joining the horde.

"This isn't getting us anywhere..." She said to herself before turning to Elsa. "Get everyone in the castle or under something,these things aren't going to thin out anytime soon." She said,making Elsa study her for a moment.

"How's going inside going to stop them,then?" She asks curiously,making the young woman give her a kind of impatient look. "Just do it,I've got an idea." She answers quickly,making Elsa nod reluctantly before turning to Ulfric.

"We need to get everyone inside..." She says kind of hesitantly,making him study her curiously until he noticed the young woman in black then nodding. "Galmar! Ralof!" He calls out as the two stormcloaks fought through a pile of corpses to reach him.

"Get everyone inside." He orders,making Galmar raise his eyebrow a bit. "What good will that...?" He starts until the high king motioned to the woman in black. "Ah...Stormblade..." He kind of mutters to himself before turning to Ralof.

"Alright,we need to get all these people inside!" He yells as they start gathering up what soldiers were left on both sides and leading them into the castle as Elsa and Ulfric follow behind them,trying to keep the horde at bay long enough to get inside.

Elsa looks to the woman who simply looks to the sky and raises her left hand while the corpses chased everyone else down before she sends a lightning bolt into the sky then tears her way to the door,making the queen study her curiously when she made it.

"Wait for it..." She kind of smirks under her hood while Elsa and Kristoff start pushing the door closed until a deafening thunder echoes through the sky,which made the entire castle tremble and shake at it's force as the previously clear nighttime sky fills with frightening storm clouds and almost stinging rain pelts the ground.

Everyone watched in awe when the ferocious storm suddenly formed out of nowhere before lightning starts hitting the ground,vaporizing anything that got caught in it's path and occasionally arcing through a few of the corpses and destroying them along with the others.

Elsa's jaw dropped as she watched the tempest obliterate Mannimarco's thralls within a few minutes and striking down any that tried to get back up,which made her turn to the woman who fought at her side before urging everyone inside.

"How...?" She stutters a bit,making the woman chuckle lightly. "Let's just say,me and the high king happen to have a...mutual friend." She answers simply,making Kristoff's jaw drop. "You mean the guy he sent to keep an eye on Arendelle...did that?" He asks in a stunned tone before looking back outside.

She nods. "It's a long story..." She answered simply,making Ulfric look outside as the storm starts letting up. "Has he found anything else...?" He asks,making her shrug a bit. "He was going to investigate a little more after we found the...display by her parents' graves." She answers,making the high king nod in understanding.

"And sent you ahead with a message to warn us just in case..." He says,making her nod lightly. "Exactly." She said. "He couldn't have told us that...thing was going to kidnap my girlfriend?!" Kristoff yells,making her glare at him a little.

* * *

><p>"It was all I could do to make it here before Mannimarco,especially when the only other evidence we had to prove it's really him is an amulet he used to wear a long time ago." She answers in a calm,but somewhat cold tone. Elsa looks between them for a moment before approaching her.<p>

"Who exactly are you?" She asks in a kind of quick tone. "My name's Serana,I came here with Ulfric's agent just in case he needed an extra set of hands." She answers with a bow. "Pleased to meet you,I'm..." Elsa starts before Serana interrupts.

"I don't mean to be rude,but I know who you are...we've been here for a couple of weeks and got pretty well aquainted with Arendelle and it's people during our stay." She says simply,making the queen nod lightly. "However,it's an honor to meet you in person,queen Elsa." She adds.

"Likewise." Elsa answers with a light nod before studying Serana curiously,there was something different about her,almost scary in a way,but she seemed friendly enough. "Where's...your friend now,if you don't mind my asking?" She inquires calmly.

"Considering how fast that storm showed up,I'd wager he made his way to the mountain and hopefully found something that can tell us more about what Mannimarco's planning...He asked me to deliver that note to you or Ulfric if I could find a way to get in the castle." Serana explains simply,making Elsa raise her eyebrow a bit.

"And if you couldn't...?" She continues. "Then I had to find someone trustworthy enough to make sure it reached you. Luckily,your steward understood how urgent a matter it was and promised he'd make sure it went straight to you...I'm assuming that's probably when Mannimarco showed up." She answered before Elsa nods lightly.

"How come he didn't come with you when the undead started showing up?" She asks in a kind of hesitant tone. "He wouldn't have gotten here fast enough to provide any...completely direct help and I was already here,so I thought I'd help out." She answers.

"So,when they started overwhelming us...?" She continued. "When we first got here,he told me that if we ever had to split up and things started going wrong to give him a signal...your soldiers getting back up and trying to kill everyone else every time someone took one down seemed like a good enough reason." She answers,everyone's attention locked on her as she explained the situation.

"Well,when you see him again,tell him I said thank you." Elsa said with a light smile before Serana herself smirks. "Don't worry,you'll get the chance to tell him yourself." She says before turning to Ulfric. "He wanted me to tell you if his suspicions were true that you'd probably have to call him here. Hopefully,it'll make the king of worms think a little before coming back,especially after his little display in the courtyard." She says calmly,making Ulfric nod in understanding.

"Why exactly does it have to be Ulfric?" Kristoff asks curiously,drawing her attention to him. "Because Ulfric is the only one of us in the city that's a tongue." She answers simply,making a confused look cross his and Elsa's faces.

"What's a tongue?" Elsa asks in a puzzled tone. "Long story short,a tongue is someone who can use the power of the thu'um to perform various actions,like pushing a crowd back long enough to regroup or...summon storms." She explains,making Kristoff's jaw drop.

"So,this agent and Ulfric...have the same power?" Elsa continues,making both Serana and Ulfric shake their heads a bit. "Yes and no...I studied the way when I was younger,however certain troubles started surfacing and I left to fight for my home." Ulfric answers,making an even more puzzled look form on Elsa's face.

"How is he different,then?" She asked. "Because to him,this power comes as naturally as breathing. It's an old legend in Skyrim and one that's highly honored by our people." He answered,making her study him in surprise.

"So,those words you...shouted earlier...there's more to it?" She asks in a kind of stunned tone. Ulfric and Serana nod in confirmation. "Much more...he'd probably be able to explain it a little better than us,though." He says,making her nod a little.

* * *

><p>"Is she telling the truth? Can you call him here?" She asked,making him nod. "I know the words,but I may not be able to use them in a thu'um. For one of us,truly learning one shout can take a lifetime." He answers. She gives him a kind of hesitant nod before motioning everyone outside.<p>

"Well,let's not waste anytime then..." She says calmly as everyone followed her into the courtyard. They each studied the charred battlefield and the ash piles decorating it while Ulfric makes his way to the middle of the scene before the rest of the group join him.

He looks between them for a moment before turning his attention to the north mountain. "Whenever you're ready." Elsa said quietly before he looks out across the fjord then takes a deep breath. "DOVAHKIIN!" He shouts,making the castle shake at the call as his voice echoes through the wind.

When it was done,he turned to everyone else and nods lightly. "And now we wait..." He said before heading back inside with everyone following suit. Elsa approached Serana and carefully pulls her to the side. "What do you need?" She asks calmly.

"Will he be able to find Anna...?" She asks in a worried tone,making her nod lightly. "I can't make any promises,but we'll do everything we can to bring her back safe and sound." She answered in a reassuring tone,making Elsa hesitantly nod her head.

"It's something to hope for,anyway." She said to herself before kind of looking down. Serana watched her for a moment before lightly patting her on the shoulder. "She'll be fine...if he's really planning to use her as leverage,he won't do anything to harm her...unless his demands aren't met,but if things go according to plan...well,we've robbed him of an advantage." She said calmly,making Elsa look up a little.

"Thank you for your help,lady Serana." Elsa says in a grateful tone,making her nod a little. "Don't mention it...that's what we're here for." She said simply before looking to the castle. "You need some rest,come on." She suggested calmly before Elsa looked up and nods lightly.

She starts walking to the castle without saying another word while Serana looks to the north mountain for a few more minutes. "Try not to take too long...I don't know how much longer this place can last against him,especially if he starts summoning more than undead..." She said to herself before heading inside...

* * *

><p><strong>Well,there it is...shit just hit the fan and it's most likely gonna get worse from here.<strong>

**I would have kicked it off in the last one,but I think it works out a little better this way.**

**That's just my opinion,though,could be one of those things that looked better as a draft and falls short when it's posted,idk.**

**Anyway,here's another one and I'll try and have the next one up pretty soon...**


	4. Chapter 3: Stormblade

Kristoff was heading to the ice fields to check on things and try to get his mind off of what happened the night before without much success. He was worried about Anna,that was easy to figure out and the fact he was thinking about what Mannimarco maybe doing to her didn't help out any.

"I hope whoever this "agent" is can find her fast..." He grumbles as the sleigh bounced along the trail,completely unaware of the creatures that were stalking him. The man leading the demons grimaced as he watched the mountain man passed them by.

"Yes...he'll be a perfect specimen for my master's experiments." He said in a satisfied tone before motioning for the demons to take their positions as he catches up to the sleigh,waiting for the right moment to strike. He crouched down in the bushes as Kristoff grew closer and closer as fire flickers in through his fingers before looking to his minions to see that they were in place.

When he was close enough,the man corners him with a wall of fire,making Sven slide to stop and almost throw Kristoff off as the demons emerge from the blaze with their massive swords drawn. Kristoff reaches for a weapon as they approached,his eyes widening when he got a good look at them.

The creatures had ashy skin which was decorated with blood red war paint,pitch black eyes,short but distinguished horns poking out from the top of their head and wore nightmarish black and red armor that was covered in spikes. He stuck close to the sleigh in case they went after Sven until the man who trapped them steps into the circle with a knife in one hand and a strange black gem in the other.

"Yes...yes! The king of worms will handsomely reward me for bringing him such a fine specimen." He said sinisterly as he and the demons start cornering him by the sleigh,each of them ready to strike him down while the necromancer prepares to take Kristoff's soul.

He strikes at the demons only for his axe to snap in two when it struck one of them,making the creature pin him down while his master placed an evil enchantment on the mountain man,who was wrestling to free himself from the monster's grasp.

The necromancer was about to plunge the knife through Kristoff's chest when a few spectral arrows bite through the demon's armor and made him snarl before letting Kristoff go,who was watching the creature in confusion. The necromancer looked to the demon then back at Kristoff before another barrage of similar arrows assault him and his demonic minions.

He raised a ward in an attempt to block the arrows only for them to pierce it and bite into his limbs. "Gah! Show yourself!" He called out furiously until they noticed an even more intimidating silhouette standing on the other side of the blaze before drawing a sword which looked like it had lightning dancing along the blade.

The necromancer glares at the shadow before firing ice spikes and lightning bolts at it only for it to evade the lightning and use his sword to deflect the ice spikes then send a bolt of lightning into the circle,which bounced from the trees,arcs through the demons and to the necromancer,putting him on his knees and staggering the demons long enough for the caster himself to walk through the fire wall.

All eyes went to the outlandish looking warrior who was wearing a set of armor that looked like it was made from the scales of some massive creature and were accompanied by gauntlets and boots that resembled the armor the demons were wearing and topped off with a horned helmet of the same make that completely covered the man's face.

He simply looked between Kristoff and his adversaries as he tightens his grip on the lightly curved,outlandish long sword and waits for someone to make a move. "Well,what are you waiting for?! Kill him!" The necromancer ordered as the demons charged towards the warrior.

The man took a breath and stood his ground as the demons attempted to overwhelm him before one finally reaches him and prepares to cleave his sword through him until he catches the blade with his own then plunges a dagger in his gut,moves the massive blade out of his way then flings long slivers of ice at the other two while the first tries to regain his footing.

"Argh!" The first demon roars as the other two swing at the man before he parries their attacks,slicing one across the stomach then skewering the third with his ally's blade and severing the second's head without missing a beat. Kristoff's jaw dropped while he watched the duel then looks to the necromancer who had crawled to the side and was trying to heal himself as this strange warrior and the last of the demons each took a defensive stance.

The two opponents begin circling each other as they wait for someone to make a move,neither of them showing any signs of fear or retreat before the demon utters a frightening roar and charges towards his enemy,who had his eyes locked on him and grips his sword with both hands.

* * *

><p>The demon raised his sword as he continued his charge and brings it down towards his adversary until the man catches it again,lunges forward to twist then rip the dagger out of the creature's flesh,fling the giant blade to the side and pommel strike him in the back of the head,making him stumble forward as he sheathes the bloodied knife.<p>

The creature caught himself before he fell and swings his blade back around only for it to clash with his opponent's sword once again,eventually leading to the adversaries viciously slashing at each other as the two outlandish blades clash and spark with each hit and occasionally hitting their mark,however the blows didn't slow either of them down.

The man strafes around the demon as it swung it's sword at him again,hitting him in the leg and bringing him to one knee. "Rrrr." He snarled as the demon raised his sword to take his enemy's head only for him to drive the lightning laced blade through it's armor and drag it down before grabbing one of the spikes on it's shoulder and use it to stand back up and ignoring the wound on his leg as the demon staggers back to his feet.

"No! I will not be defeated by a mortal!" The demon shouts before charging his adversary again and try to cleave him in two. The blades clashed once again and the man parries the demon's assault then flips his sword around before the blades lock.

The demon bashes his opponent's blade in an attempt to disarm him,however he managed to catch each blow until he found an opening then catches one of the demon's arms before dashing to the side and lopping it off.

He tosses the severed arm to the side as the demon roars in pain before sticking his sword in the ground and approaching his wounded opponent. The demon tries to crawl away as he got closer until the man eventually sinks one of his clawed gauntlets through it's throat then lifts him from the ground.

Kristoff was still in shock from what he saw and now even the necromancer who attacked him was watching the display in complete fear as the man reaches through the demon's chest and tears his heart out,making it's body go limp in his grasp before simply dropping it.

He turns his attention to the necromancer with the demon's heart still lightly beating in his hand until he crushed it then starts moving towards him,snatching his sword up as he did while he tried to escape only for the man to fire a light green ball at him that stopped him in his tracks and brought him to the ground.

Kristoff's jaw dropped when he saw the act and looks towards the man as he cleans the blood from his sword then sheathes it before dragging the necromancer's motionless body to the sleigh. "Is he...?" Kristoff stutters hesitantly.

"Paralyzed..." The man replied simply before chunking his prisoner onto the sleigh,which kind of ticked Kristoff off. "Hey,what are you doing?!" He yelled,making the outlandish warrior turn his attention back to him. "He might know something,like where Mannimarco's keeping your girlfriend for example." He answered,making the mountain man look between him and the necromancer curiously.

"I'm guessing you're Ulfric's agent..." He said simply before the man nods. "You could say that,I wouldn't consider myself an agent,though." He answered,making Kristoff raise his eyebrow curiously. "Then,what would you consider yourself?" He asks,making the man shrug.

"A coincidentally gifted wanderer who served under Ulfric's banner to liberate his homeland from a crumbling empire that's being controlled by power hungry elitists." He answers simply. Kristoff studies the man after hearing his answer and thinks for a minute.

"So,if you're not exactly working for Ulfric then why'd you agree to come here on his behalf?" He asks. "Because he suspected the thalmor would view any communications between Skyrim and Arendelle as a potential threat to their plans and would probably drag you into our war,one way or another." He answered calmly,making Kristoff nod lightly.

* * *

><p>"Would they really do that?" He asks,making the man laugh. "You met Mannimarco...he ain't anywhere near as discriminate as the thalmor and trust me,that's saying a lot considering he wants to set the world on fire." He answers sarcastically. Kristoff just shrugs then looks to the necromancer who was fortunately still paralyzed.<p>

"How long is he going to be like that?" He asked curiously,making the man follow his gaze. "Long enough to make it back to Arendelle,or at least get to the gates." He answers before going to check the demonic corpses for anything useful.

"And if it wears off before we make it?" Kristoff continued. "We'll worry about that when we get to it." The man answered bluntly as he places different items and even a few coins in his knapsack. Kristoff studies him curiously for a minute before nodding contently.

"Fair enough..." He said simply before going to check on Sven,who was watching their mysterious savior. "You alright,buddy?" He asked before the reindeer nods. "Yeah,I'm fine now." He answered for Sven,making the man look up curiously and raise his eyebrow under his helmet.

"Just when I thought I've seen everything..." He said to himself before returning to the sleigh. "So,where exactly are you headed?" He asked,making Kristoff look back up at him. "I was heading out to the ice fields to check on my workers until he showed up." He answers as he motioned to the necromancer,making the man nod a bit.

"But,I can take you to Arendelle,we're still pretty close and I want to find Anna." He said in a kind of quick tone. "Sure,why not,you're decent enough." The man said with a shrug,making Kristoff raise his eyebrow before he chuckles.

"Something funny?" He asked curiously,making the man snicker a little more. "Ironic...I'll tell ya later." He said simply before sitting down in the sleigh,propping the necromancer up next to him. "You just sit back and enjoy the ride." He said as he pats him on the back.

Kristoff studied him for a minute as he boards the sleigh when he remembered the fire blocking them in. "We still have a problem..." He said,making the man look around before stepping off the sleigh for a minute. "You might wanna duck..." He said simply,making Kristoff nod before he and Sven hunker down.

The man went to the middle of the trail and sends a few small ice storms one after another in a circle around him to extinguish the flames. When the path was clear,he goes back to the sleigh and taps Kristoff on the back.

"Alright,all you now." He said before sitting next to the necromancer again,making him sit up then snap the reins and urge Sven back to Arendelle. "By the way,I never caught your name..." He said as he looked back at his new companion.

"Hjalti,most people call me Stormblade,though." He answered,making Kristoff nod a bit. "Kristoff." He introduced himself,making Hjalti nod in return. "Nice to meet ya." He said. "You too." Kristoff said before turning his attention back to the trail.

"Ulfric and...another friend of yours said something about you having some kind of power...and that you conjured that storm last night." He inquires as the sleigh bounces across the trail. "Long story,I'll tell you and the queen about it when we get to Arendelle. Nothing personal,I just hate repeating myself." Hjalti answered simply,making him nod contently. "Don't worry about it." He said simply,kind of cutting his eyes back to him every now and then.

"Anything you can tell me about yourself?" He asks,making Hjalti shrug a bit. "Depends,whatcha wanna know?" He asks,making Kristoff shrug. "What kind of work do you do back in Skyrim? I mean,other than fighting for Ulfric." He continues curiously.

* * *

><p>"Freelance,mostly depends on what kind of mood I'm in." He answered,making the mountain man think for a minute. "So,a sell sword?" He asked,making Hjalti shrug. "Sometimes." He said,making Kristoff give him a confused look.<p>

"Huh?" He asked before the "agent" laughs. "Like I said,it depends on my mood..." He said,confusing Kristoff even more. "I'm an adventurer." He elaborated. "Oh...gotcha." He replied,making Hjalti shake his head a bit. "Arendelle doesn't see wanderers often,I take it." He inquired,making Kristoff shrug a bit.

"Nobody that's actually called themselves that." He said before Hjalti shrugs. "Hm,fair enough." He said,making Kristoff study him again while keeping his eyes on the trail. "Don't take this the wrong way,but...you're a strange man..." He said calmly.

"Had some strange experiences." Hjalti answered simply,making Kristoff raise his eyebrow. "You mean stranger than necromancers,undead and demons running around?" He asked in a confused tone before he nods. "You ever been in the mind of a dead,homicidally insane monarch?" He asked in a calm tone,making a strange look cross his face before studying him again.

"Can't say I have..." He said simply,making Hjalti nod lightly. "I wouldn't recommend it,but if you want a good cup of tea or some damn good mead without going to Sovngarde,pretty decent place to stop." He said,which made Kristoff study him more.

"Really?" He asks. "Yeah,just don't go through any archways..." He answers simply,making the mountain man nod contently and turn his gaze back to the trail. "So,what's the strangest thing you've ever done?" He asks,making Hjalti smirk under his helmet.

"You don't wanna know..." He said simply. "Why not?" Kristoff asks. "Let's just say I've had things in my head that just ain't suppose to go there..." He said with a laugh,making Kristoff shrug lightly before he noticed Arendelle past the treeline.

"There it is." He motioned to the relatively decent sized,but simple city,making Hjalti stand up a bit and scan it. "Hmm,pretty sturdy,kind of reminds me of Solitude,just lower land." He said calmly,making Kristoff look back at him as he sits down.

"It's not much,but the people are friendly." He said calmly before Hjalti shrugs. "Every city's got their milk drinkers." He said,making Kristoff study him again. "What now?" He asked. "Galmar hadn't used that one on anybody yet? He must like you and trust me,that's saying something." He said before they heard the necromancer grumbling and noticed him starting to move around a bit then turn his attention to Hjalti.

"How dare you?! My master will make you pay for...!" He started before Hjalti cracks him across the head and knocks him out,almost knocking him off the sleigh before catching him and leaning him back up in his seat. Kristoff looks back and raised his eyebrow before he shrugs his shoulders.

"Hell,if you wanna listen to him rant,I can wake him back up." He said before Kristoff shakes his head. "No,that's fine." He said as they cross the bridge leading to the gates. The guards stopped them when they reached the other side and study Hjalti and the necromancer curiously.

"What happened to him?" One of them asked,motioning to the necromancer. "Fell out of a tree." Hjalti said,making the guard study him. "And it knocked him out?" He asked suspiciously before he shook his head. "No,he was whining too much,so I had to...sedate him." He answered simply. The guards looked between each other for a moment then back at Hjalti before shrugging and opening the gates.

I'm not even going to ask..." Kristoff said to himself as he pulls into the stables,stepping off to let Sven loose when they stopped. Hjalti steps off the sleigh and examines the city curiously. "Hmm,interesting." He said simply before looking to the castle,raising his eyebrow curiously when he noticed the ice decorating it.

"Talented,ain't she?" He kind of mutters before Kristoff returns to the sleigh. "Who?" He asked,making Hjalti look at him. "Your queen...she do that?" He asks,motioning to the castle. Kristoff looked at the castle then realizes what he's talking about.

* * *

><p>"Oh,yeah...wait,you know about her...?" He started before Hjalti nods. "Hell,anybody who's studied magic long enough knows how to recognize it's handy work...and it usually ends up being the first thing I notice." He said calmly,making Kristoff shrug before looking at the necromancer.<p>

"How are we going to get him to the castle?" He asked as Hjalti went over to the sleigh,draped the man's limp arm over his shoulder and starts dragging him. "Problem solved." He said to himself before joining Kristoff. "Alright,lead the way." He said,making the mountain man study him for a minute before leading him to the castle.

It wasn't long before they reached the courtyard and Kristoff would occasionally look back at Hjalti,watching him drag the unconscious necromancer along with him before the guards stop them at the door. "No weapons in the throne room." One of them said before looking towards Hjalti.

"Fair enough...uh,just a second..." He said,kind of muttering to himself afterwards as he looked around before his gaze went to Kristoff. "Here,hold this for a second." He said as he drapes the necromancer's arm over his shoulder then starts fiddling with his sword.

They just watched patiently as he removed the outlandish weapon from his side and hands it to the guard before reaching around behind his back and pulling a lightly curved dagger with a leather wrapped handle then placed it on top of the sword.

Next,he reached behind his back again and pulls a war axe that looked like it was carved from ice and gives it to the guards,making Kristoff study the weapon curiously before he pulled a massive greatsword from his back that looked like it was forged from some kind of bone with light serrations decorating about a foot of the blade and placed it with the rest.

His eyes widened when he saw the monstrous sword as his gaze went back to Hjalti as he starts digging through his pack. "Okay,let's see,I think that's it..." He mumbled to himself before pulling out what looked like a flaming spider.

"Do you consider this a weapon?" He asked before showing it to the guards,who jumped back a couple of feet when it's leg twitched. "Uh...keep it." The one who was holding his weapons said quickly,making him nod before putting it away and draping the necromancer's arm across his shoulder again then removes the man's dagger and hands it to the guard.

"Okay,I think that's it." He said as the guards and Kristoff study him curiously before they went inside to be greeted by Kai. "Is everything alright,sir?" He asks Kristoff before noticing the outlandish looking man accompanying him and the incapacitated man draped across his shoulder.

"We need to see Elsa." He answered simply as Kai examined Hjalti,raising his eyebrow curiously as he did. "Very well,come with me." He said simply as he leads them into the throne room,looking back at Hjalti every now and then before opening the door for them.

Elsa was talking with Ulfric and Serana when they heard the door open and noticed Kristoff accompanied by a man in strange armor with another hanging off of him as they approached her. Serana smirks and shakes her head when she noticed Hjalti dragging the necromancer beside him before she noticed Elsa looking at her.

"Is that him?" She asked calmly,making her nod lightly. "That's him. Without a doubt." She chuckled before they turned their attention back to the three men,who pretty much bow in unison. "Queen Elsa,I'd like to introduce you to Hjalti Stormblade of Skyrim." Kristoff said,trying to sound formal which made Elsa chuckle lightly before turning her attention to Hjalti.

"And your friend...?" She asked him,motioning to the necromancer. "One of Mannimarco's lackeys...figured he might know something." He answers before sitting the man down in a chair,which made Elsa raise her eyebrow a bit.

"What...happened to him?" She continues curiously,making Hjalti chuckle a bit. "I think he got hit with a rock or something,I don't know." He answered wittily before Kristoff kind of shakes his head. "The guy tried to kill me,he had some kind of demons with him...then he showed up,killed the demons and...paralyzed him." He said in a kind of hesitant tone as he motioned to them.

* * *

><p>"Is he still...?" Elsa started before Hjalti shakes his head. "He woke up on the way back..." He answered simply,making her nod lightly. "Okay,then. How long until he wakes up?" She asked. "We can wake him up right now,if you want...he ain't gonna be in a good mood,but we don't need him to be." He answered simply before she lightly shook her head.<p>

"No,that's okay...guards,take him to a cell." She said as she motioned to the necromancer,making two guards approach and drag the limp body to the dungeons. Hjalti looks to Ulfric,who gives him a light nod. "Stormblade." He greeted him as he nods in return.

"My king." He greets in return before turning his attention to Serana. "I see you made it here alright." He said calmly,making her nod a bit. "Could have made it sooner,but yeah." She answered before he nods. "Well,better late than never,right? Besides,at least we know what we're dealing with now..." He said contently,making Elsa study him curiously.

"And...what exactly are we dealing with?" She asks curiously,making him look towards her. "I hope you're ready for a history lesson..." He said simply before she nods lightly. "Whatever helps me get my sister back and protect Arendelle." She said calmly,making him nod contently.

"That's what I like to hear..." He said as he pulls up a chair and joins them...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't give me that look,I'm gonna pick it up there...<strong>

**Figured I dragged this one out long enough and wanted to kind of use the next chapter to **

**kind of elaborate on who and what Mannimarco (And possibly the dragonborn as well.) for anybody that's kinda new to **

**"The Elder Scrolls" that way nobody will be completely lost,I mean,come on,gotta keep it kinda mysterious,don't I?**

**Idk,anyway,see y'all next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 4: Old Tales

"First,how much do you know about necromancy?" He asks Elsa simply. "It's the power to raise the dead,right?" She answered,making him nod a bit. "Right,but like most everything else in the world,there's a little more to it,depending on how far you're willing to go for the sake of power." He says calmly as Kristoff joined the group and listens.

"How much more?" He asked curiously,almost dreading the answer. "Let's just say raising the closest corpse is child's play...what Mannimarco did in the courtyard is a parlor trick for some,especially for him. The necromancer that attacked Kristoff had this." He explains as he pulls the strange black gem out of his pack,making Elsa study it curiously.

"What is it?" She asks. "A black soul gem. Similar to it's white counterpart,but these are made to trap human souls." He answers,making her and Kristoff's eyes widen. "Why would they want to do that?" She asked in a stunned tone,making Hjalti shrug a bit.

"What they wanted with his soul,probably doesn't matter,most likely enchanting purposes or making deals with the daedra,something like that. His body,on the other hand,was most likely going to be used for experiments,maybe go towards constructing some kind of weapon." He suggested,making a kind of sick look cross their faces.

He kind of looks between them and Serana for a moment before shrugging his shoulder. "Otherworldly things don't happen here often,do they?" He asked curiously,making Elsa raise her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asks in a confused tone.

"Don't take this the wrong way,but both of you are acting like you ain't heard anything like this before in your lives..." He points out simply as she and Kristoff study him curiously. "I don't think we've ever had to deal with necromancers...not during mine or my parents' time,anyway..." Elsa said calmly,kind of hesitating at the end when she remembers the dragon attack three years ago then casting Arendelle into an eternal winter just recently.

Hjalti noticed her hesitation and watched her curiously for a minute. "But,this isn't the first time strange things have happened in Arendelle..." He inquires,making her lightly cut her eyes to him then nod hesitantly. "Not exactly...we can talk about that later,though. If that's alright?" She said calmly,making him nod.

"Fair enough,better that we stick to the situation at hand,anyway." He said before clearing his throat. "To save you all of the gut wrenching details,the pinnacle of all necromancy is a creature known as a lich...have either of you heard of it?" He continues,making Elsa and Kristoff shrug lightly.

"Not that I know of..." Elsa answered hesitantly,making Hjalti nod a little. "Then you ain't gonna like this next part...that's why I'm going to tell you the bad news first,if that's alright." He suggested calmly,making Kristoff look at him curiously.

"Of course..." She says calmly as he leans back a bit. "The actual ritual to create a lich is...complex and vague to put it bluntly,but the end result is an undying...or unliving...?" He debates for a second. "Anyway,the end result is an aspect of undead that can be all,but completely destroyed and wields whatever power and knowledge they possessed in life...and can still learn after death." He continues as Elsa listened intently,raising her eyebrow a bit at the end.

"What exactly does that mean?" She asks curiously. "To make a long story short,while you require a good few different ingredients,rites and tools to complete the ritual,among the most important is the necromancer themselves...in other words,a lich is created when a necromancer rips their own soul from their body and places it in an item of their choosing,in which they'd then have to die to complete the transformation." He answered,making her eyes widen in horror.

"Why would anyone even consider doing that to themselves?!" She blurts out before accidentally hitting him with a blast of ice and making him fall over the chair. He sat up and shook it off as an embarrassed look formed on her face. "Sorry..." She said before looking down,making him shake his head. "I'm used to it..." He chuckled as he sat the chair back up and sits down while she studies him curiously.

Kristoff looked between them with a confused look on his face before just shaking his head while Serana chuckles to herself lightly. "Now...to answer your question,any necromancer can and will tell you about the power of death,undeath especially and you've seen what just a few corpses can do..." He continues simply,making Elsa and Kristoff nod lightly.

"Now take a corpse,give it the intelligence of any mortal man on top of the means and power to pursue infinite knowledge until someone eventually finds a way to defeat it." He added,watching them kind of tremble at the thought. "Some people survive the ritual,some don't...it takes a truly strong individual to undergo the ritual,especially if they intend on killing themselves in some way to bring it to fruition." He said as they study him.

* * *

><p>"What does this have to do with Mannimarco?" Kristoff asks quickly. "Do you think it's a coincidence that he's known as "the king of worms"?" Hjalti asked simply,making them think for a moment before their jaws drop when it hits them.<p>

"You mean he's one of those...things?" Elsa asked in a kind of shaky tone as he nods in confirmation. "He's the first to ever complete the ritual...actually,he's the first necromancer in general. Mannimarco was born on Artaeum roughly four thousand years ago,studied with the Psijic order until he started using necromancy and was,well kicked out basically,which eventually led to him discovering the means to turn into a lich...and the rest pretty much writes itself..." He finished simply before Elsa runs her face through her hands and lets out a light sigh.

"How far is he capable of going...?" She asks hesitantly. "The worst thing he's attempted that I actually know of is and event we call the Interregnum when he tricked a group of companions into using the Amulet of Kings,which was a significant artifact once upon a time,so that Akatosh,one of our patron gods,into adopting one of them as a Dragonborn emperor...I'll explain all of that to you later..." He points out when he noticed the confused look on their faces.

"Anyway,it tore the veil separating the mortal realm from Oblivion,which allowed Molag Bal,a Daedric Prince,to send anchors to our world and try to drag it into his realm of Coldharbour." He finished as Elsa shakes her head lightly. "What did he hope to accomplish doing that...?" She asked in a kind of irritated tone.

"Well,the way I heard it,he was trying to steal Bal's power and become a god..." He answered simply,making her head drop in her hand before she looks back up at him. "So...what's the good news...?" She asks simply,making him nod before motioning between him and Serana.

"We're probably the best bet you've got at defeating him and getting your sister back...I can't promise that we'll be able to kill him,but he won't come back here when we get done with him." He said,making Elsa study them for a minute.

"Well,tell us a little about yourselves..." She requests in a calm tone. "Whatcha wanna know?" He asks simply. "I'd be a little more comfortable if I could see your faces...for starters." She asked,making him and Serana look between each other then nod.

"Of course." He says simply before removing his demonic helmet as Serana lowers her hood,revealing her black hair which dropped to her shoulders and was decorated with a braid that wraps around her head and was tipped off with a small ponytail,along with her pale skin and unearthly orange eyes.

Elsa and Kristoff studied the young woman for a moment,their attention moving to her eyes on a good few occasions before they turned their attention to Hjalti,who had slightly darker skin with red warpaint tracing the edge of his face and various designs decorating the trace,along with a light beard,raven black hair that was fixed in wind braids and amber eyes.

She nods contently when she finished studying them and leans back in her throne a bit. "That's better..." She says to herself before turning her attention back to them. Hjalti smirks lightly when he heard the comment and laced his claw tipped fingers together.

"Yeah,I meant to take it off before I came in..." He kind of mutters as he scans the room. "Don't worry about it." She says calmly. "Anyway...what can you do?" She asks in a kind of hesitant tone,making him raise his eyebrow a bit.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He asks curiously,confusing her for a moment before thinking about what he did last night and Ulfric's call. "Ulfric said you were born with some kind of power...and that you summoned that storm last night...anything you can tell me about that?" She asked curiously,making him nod a bit.

Just gave you the basics,huh?" He said before looking to Ulfric. "You could have went ahead and told her,you know? Ain't no reason to keep her in the dark about that,especially since we're going to be working for her." He points out simply before the high king nods.

"I figured you'd be able to explain the exact nature of our power than I could." He said calmly,making Hjalti shrug a bit. "Fair enough,but it ain't much different than your ability to wield it..." He said. "Except for the fact that you can learn it without effort..." Ulfric points out.

* * *

><p>"Well,hard to argue with that..." Hjalti kind of mumbled before turning back to Elsa. "We call it shouting. What that means is that the wielder can speak the as Dragons do and,for example,send enemies flying backwards,breathe fire and ice,slow down time and summon storms...Ulfric trained with the greybeards in his youth and learned a few shouts,however he doesn't use them unless he has to." He begins.<p>

"For most,it'd take a lifetime just to learn one shout,but I have the inborn ability to learn the tongue and use it's power as naturally as the dragons themselves...and to them,shouting is like breathing and there ain't much of a difference between fighting and verbal debate to them." He continues,making Elsa study him curiously.

"What do you mean by that...?" She asked in a confused tone,making him raise his eyebrow a bit. "What,you didn't know dragons could talk...?" He inquired before she looks down a bit,thinking back on the dragon that attacked Arendelle. "It's...not something that I actually took the time to pay attention to..." She answers simply,making him nod lightly.

"Fair answer...anyway,if you pay attention when one starts spitting fire or ice or something like that,you can sort of hear the words,but they wouldn't be as distinct to you as it would me,let's say different pitched roars,make sense?" He explains,making her nod after a minute.

"Yeah...that makes a little more sense." She said simply. "Can...you hear the words in a shout when dragon's use them...?" She asks,making him think for a minute. "Yes and no...I still hear a roar,but I can still make the words out if I know that particular shout." He answered simply.

"How exactly do you learn a new shout?" She asks. "For you,it'd probably take years of meditating on the words themselves,starting with the first and working your way from there...for me,on the other hand,I can read a word of power and use another dragon's knowledge to understand it's meaning and use it." He answers,confusing her again.

"I'll elaborate on that a little more later..." He said simply,making her nod lightly. "Anything else you wanna know?" He asked calmly,making her think for a minute before looking between him and Serana. "What...is she capable of?" She asks as she motioned to Serana.

"I've studied necromancy for a long time,your majesty. I probably know as much as Mannimarco about it,but I won't go as far as he will...and as you saw last night,I know a decent amount of magic all together." She answered calmly,making Elsa nod contently.

"Do either of you have any idea where he may have taken Anna...?" She inquired,making them look between each other for a minute. "The Carin,maybe?" Hjalti suggests curiously,making Serana shrug lightly. "It's possible...but it depends on how long he'd actually want to keep her alive,though. That wouldn't be a really good place to keep her if he did..." She said as their minds raced on the many possibilities.

"Unless,of course he used that same spell you used on me when we went..." He continues,making her nod a bit. "Maybe,but why go through the trouble if he wants to destroy the world anyway...?" She asks before they turned their gaze to Elsa.

"Leverage...he wants to find a place to launch whatever attack he's got planned...somewhere that something like him would be foreign and therefor not have the means to defend themselves against him..." He mutters as Elsa,Serana and Kristoff studied him.

"When he attacked last night...what did he tell you...?" He asks,making Elsa look away for a moment. "He told me that if I relinquish Arendelle over to him...he'd give Anna back to me alive." She answered in a kind of shaky tone,making him nod a bit.

"Arendelle's a means to an end...there's more to this." He said calmly,making her look back at him. "How do you know?" She asked. "Well,the last time Mannimarco focused his attention on one city,it resulted in Molag Bal trying to invade Tamriel with the lich under his banner...mostly. Anyway,case and point,if he's trying to take Arendelle from you,he's planning something bigger than a simple invasion." He explains,making a worried look cross her face.

"Like what,do you have any idea?" She asked in a kind of quick,worried tone. "That's what we intend to find out...knowing what I do about the king of worms,though,it won't be easy,but it is possible. How long did he give you?" He says calmly. "A week..." She answered. He looked to Serana before they give each other a light nod. "We can do that..." He says simply,making a light,hopeful smile form on Elsa's lips.

* * *

><p>"Thank you..." She says in a friendly voice. "No problem,your majesty." He said calmly. "Where do we start...?" Kristoff asked quickly,making Hjalti look towards him. "We could start by questioning our friend in the dungeons,if either of you don't mind getting your hands dirty,anyway..." He answers with a light smirk,making Elsa raise her eyebrow a bit.<p>

"Of course...but,I should let the two of you get settled in first,if you don't mind." She suggests,making him nod lightly. "Fair enough...Serana?" He said as he looked to his companion,who nods a bit before they stand to leave.

"Kai?" Elsa calls out before the plump man who greeted Kristoff and Hjalti at the door approaches. "Show these two to their rooms." She requests simply before he bows. "Yes,your majesty." He says as he motions them to the door leading into the hall.

When they left,Elsa and Kristoff looked between each other. "So...what do you think?" She asks him curiously,making the mountain man shrug. "He's strange...that's about all I can say...and the woman with him,Serana...there's something about her that makes me uneasy,she's nice,but...if I didn't know any better,I'd say she wants to eat us or something." He answers simply,making her think for a minute before Ulfric speaks up.

"They are indeed among the strangest individuals that you can meet in Skyrim,but they're capable fighters,determined investigators and both know things about magic that many mages in this era probably didn't even know existed...they can be trusted." He says calmly,making them look between each other again.

"If they can really help,I'm glad to accept it." She says calmly as Kristoff nods in agreement. "I want to know something,though..." She says before turning her attention back to Ulfric. "What kind of methods do they use?" She asked,making Ulfric think for a minute.

"All they've told me is that they're...unorthodox compared to most,but they get things done quicker than many would." He answered calmly,making her nod a little. "Any...unnecessary deaths that you know of?" She asks before he shakes his head.

"No,but I have seen a few with minor injuries...other than that,if he has killed or maimed any prisoners,he's been discreet with it." He answers simply. "Okay...maybe he'll be able to explain more at dinner." She says calmly before leaning back in her throne.

Hjalti had been listening through the door the whole time while Serana followed Kai to their rooms and smirks to himself when he heard her questions. "She's a smart,observant young woman...maybe he ain't after Arendelle..." He said to himself before catching up to his companion.

He found her waiting by one of the rooms and examining the halls. "So,everything's in order?" He asks simply,drawing her gaze to him. "Your room's on the right." She said simply,making him nod. "Okay..." He says as she studies him.

"Did you catch anything...?" She asked before he nods lightly. "The queen's much more observant than she lets on...that Kristoff fella,definitely ain't no slouch...but,on the other hand,he thinks you might eat somebody..." He says,making her chuckle at the end.

"I can't say I blame him..." She says with a light smirk,making him laugh a bit. "Well,you do have those eyes..." He says wittily,making her smirk a little more. "Careful,they maybe the last thing you see..." She says in a somewhat playful tone,making him smirk.

"I wouldn't complain..." He says wittily,making her shake her head a bit while she hides a smile. "Do we...need to get ready for anything right now?" She asks quickly,making him shrug lightly. "I heard her mention something about dinner,but I didn't hear a specific time." He answered,making her nod a little.

"Maybe they'll send someone to get us when it's time..." She said calmly before he nods lightly. "Yeah,maybe..." He says as he looks around curiously. "We'll find out when it's time,right now we have work to do." He says simply,making her nod lightly. "Of course...let's get settled in first,though." She suggests,making him nod before they went to their rooms...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,here it is...I hate that it took so long,but it's been a busy few days and I was fighting writer's block on top of it,so the rest writes itself. (Pun possibly intended...)<strong>

**Anyway,I'll try not to take too long with the next one and here's the gap filler for the last one...if that makes any sense at all...**

**And if it doesn't,well I don't know what to tell ya...okay,till next time...**


	6. Chapter 5: Wizard's Duel

"Okay,so here's what we know about queen Elsa...she has power over ice and snow,which can unintentionally triggered through certain emotions,she spent thirteen years in isolation after some otherwise obscure accident,her parents died three years ago..." He stopped there when he remembered the last time he was in Arendelle.

"Hmm...could be a coincidence,I doubt Mannimarco would actually try to control a dragon...or would he...?" He asks himself as he stares into the eyes of his helmet like he was having a debate with someone else. "Young royal dealing with the pressures of ruling a kingdom while trying to keep her constantly growing powers in check...what exactly does he want with her,though...?" He debates for a minute before hearing a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He calls out. "The queen's steward." A male voice answers,making him get up and open the door to see the plump man who escorted them to their rooms. "Whatcha need?" He asks,making Kai study him for a moment. "Queen Elsa has requested that you and lady Serana join her for dinner." He answered,making Hjalti nod.

"Right now or is it going to be later?" He asked. "It should be ready before you get to the dining hall." Kai answers. "Sounds good...tell her we're on our way." He said calmly,making the plump man nod simply. "Of course." He says simply before looking back at him.

"Can I ask you something,my lord?" Kai inquired curiously,making him raise his eyebrow a bit. "As long as you don't say "my lord" again...I'm a soldier,not a noble." He answered simply,making him nod lightly. "Can princess Anna truly be saved...?" He asked in a worried tone.

"If we can confirm where she is and get out of there alive..." He answers simply,making Kai give him a hesitant nod. "But,we'll just have to see where the coming days take us before making any wild predictions..." He says calmly,making the man's face brighten up a bit.

"Strong words,sir..." He said,making Hjalti chuckle lightly. "I ain't one to use words lightly..." He said before Kai bows lightly. "I'll see you at dinner,then." He says before leaving him to his business. "If I were a power hungry lich looking to become a god and use a seemingly unstable queen who was born with distinct powers in a foreign land to achieve that goal,what would I look for...?" He debates before sitting back down and concentrating on the thought.

"We've got leverage...a launching point for an invasion,that is if he succeeds...what's missing...?" He mutters as he starts staring at his helmet again. After a few minutes,he places a couple of small candles in the eye sockets of the helmet before igniting the wicks and watching them burn down,steadily trying to figure out what he was missing.

The more the thought raced through his head,the more the light flares seemed to grow and flicker,making the already demonic helmet look even more terrifying as he simply stared at it in deep thought. That's when he started thinking back on what he told Elsa about the last time Mannimarco took over an entire city and Molag Bal's invasion of Tamriel.

"Maybe he's trying to tear the veil again and thinks she can help him accomplish that...the daedra that were with that necromancer would justify that,but what's his motive?" He starts mumbling before noticing a shadow behind him. He turns around to see Serana studying him curiously.

"Are you alright?" She asks with a hint of concern in her voice before he nods lightly. "Yeah...just thinking." He says simply,making her nod reluctantly. "We need to head downstairs...don't want to keep anybody waiting..." She says calmly as he puts the candles out.

"Let's go..." He said simply as they leave the room and make their way to the dining hall. "So,what did you come up with...?" She asks as they walk through the corridors. "Probably a repeat of the Interregnum,that's the best I've got right now..." He answers simply,making her nod lightly.

"He's looking to tear the veil again...what does this have to do with the queen?" She asked,making him shrug. "Don't know,maybe something to do with her powers...or the connection between them and her feelings..." He kind of debates to himself again.

"True...she is unique,even compared to mages in Skyrim,but what connection would she have to the plains of Oblivion?" She inquires as they thought on the idea for a minute. "Unless one of the daedric princes gave them to her...but to what end?" He suggests,making her shrug lightly.

"Maybe Mannimarco made a deal with one of them to provide him with some kind of conduit to tear it beyond repair..." She said,making him nod a little. "And by conduit,you mean sacrifice...makes sense..." He says as they entered the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Elsa looks up when she heard the door open and gives them a light smile. "I'm glad you could make it..." She said in a friendly tone,making Hjalti shrug. "Well,it wouldn't be right for us to not join you,especially in your own castle." He says simply,making her nod a bit before motioning them to their seats.<p>

They each took their seats,with Hjalti sitting between Elsa and Serana,which made him kind of glance between the two for a minute. "Well,interesting seat..." He mumbled to himself as he settled down in the chair. Kristoff studied the two curiously when they sat down before Hjalti noticed him.

"Leave your formal clothes in Skyrim?" He asked in a kind of hesitant tone,making Hjalti grin a bit. "These are my fancy clothes...just because I meet with royals,nobles or anything like that doesn't mean I'm gonna wear something different...ain't trying to be rude or anything,but that's kind of wasting time worrying about clothes,ain't it?" He answered,making both the queen and the mountain man study him.

"Fair enough..." He said before he went back to eating. Elsa kind of chuckles to herself as she looked between them,lightly raising her eyebrow when she noticed that Serana wasn't eating much. "Is something wrong...?" She asks in a concerned,but quiet tone,making her look up curiously.

"Hmm...? No,your majesty,I'm...just not that hungry..." She answered simply,making Elsa nod reluctantly. "You can save it for later...if you want to." She offers,making a light smile barely cross her lips. "I appreciate that,but...I don't want to seem rude." She says calmly.

"Well,if you change your mind..." Elsa starts before Serana gives her a light nod. "Thank you..." She says simply as she kind of picks at the food on her plate. That's when she turned her attention back to Hjalti who was alternating between eating and playing with his food,the look on his face suggesting that he was in very deep thought about something.

"Can I ask you something...?" She starts hesitantly,turning his attention to her. "I don't see why not." He says simply,waiting on her response. "Your methods...how extreme are they...?" She asks,trying not to sound rude or ungrateful when she did.

"I ain't gonna lie,in this line of work,things can and will get brutal...but,I'm guessing you're worried if I'm gonna start interrogating innocent people or something like that...it ain't gonna happen,if anybody gets brought in for questioning,I can assure you that they're connected to Mannimarco's worm cult...and I'll personally show you the evidence that supports that connection before questioning them...does that satisfy you?" He explains in a calm,true tone,making her nod contently.

"It does...thank you." She says,letting out a kind of nervous breath when she does. "And for future reference,if you want to know anything about what's going to be done about these prisoners or anything like that,don't be so shy about it...I'm here to help you find your sister and kick Mannimarco out of Arendelle,therefor it wouldn't be right to keep any information involving this from you...wouldn't you agree?" He said simply,making her nod in agreement.

"I agree..." She said calmly before turning her attention back to her plate. Things got quiet for a moment and Hjalti was about to take another bite of his food until he and Serana started sensing some kind of magical anomaly. They looked to each other curiously,which drew Elsa's attention back to them.

"What's wrong...?" She asks quickly before a dark energy starts surging on the table and manifests into a human looking figure,eventually revealing Mannimarco himself. "Well well,this is an interesting gathering...the rebel king of Skyrim,the snow queen of Arendelle...and of course,one of the dreaded daughters of Coldharbour and let's not forget about the fabled hero of the dragon blood..." He sneers before turning his attention to Kristoff.

Serana and Hjalti look between each other before exchanging nods as Hjalti quietly slides out of his seat and disappears from sight,waiting for an opening. "Ah,Kristoff,is it? Your little lover has been dying to see you again...so,I figured I'd take the liberty of delivering you to her!" He declared before using his magic to lift the mountain man from his chair and starts trying to rip out his soul,making his eyes flicker white as his life essence was drawn to the lich's hand.

Everyone else stood up and looked for an opportunity to stop the horror until... "WULD NAH KEST!" A voice thunders through the room,drawing Mannimarco's gaze to the source as he was forced from the table in a blur with a spectral sword sticking out of his back.

* * *

><p>Kristoff drops to the floor as his soul shot back into his body as all eyes went to Mannimarco and Hjalti who picks him up with the demonic looking ghost blade and flings him outside into the courtyard before following suit. Elsa's jaw dropped when she realized what just happened and how fast it happened before she noticed,Ulfric,Serana and Kristoff rushing outside,following them when she got over the sudden shock.<p>

Mannimarco stumbled to his feet as Hjalti emerged from the castle with the spectral great sword propped on his shoulder. "It seems the stories about you are indeed true,Dragonborn...but tell me,how far are you really willing to go to save this pathetic kingdom...?" He says with a cold glare as they each took a battle stance.

"I'm about to go toe to toe with the infamous king of worms...you tell me..." He responds sarcastically,making the lich laugh. "Then you're either brave or foolish..." He declared coldly,making Hjalti smirk and shrug. "Or a damn brave fool...either way,I'm gonna liberate your "hostage" from where ever you're hiding her and send you back to where ever you came from with your tail between your legs...whether you kill me or not..." He said wittily,making Mannimarco grimace wickedly.

"We'll see about that...Come,Dragonborn! Prove to me that you're everything the stories declare!" He taunts as he ascends from the ground. Hjalti smirked before taking a breath,his eyes locked on the king of worms as he readied his next attack.

"GAAN LAH HAAS!" He shouts as a dark purple wave of energy tears through it's target and drained some of the lich's energy back to him and forcing him back to the ground. He charged with the spectral blade raised and tries to cleave Mannimarco in two before he blocked the blow with his staff and swings the top at his head only for him to deflect his attack then elbow him across the face,tearing into his cheek and cracking his jaw when he did.

His head reeled back when draconic spikes on his adversary's armor tore into his flesh before planting the end of his staff into his chest and sending him backwards. Hjalti's gauntlet bites into the stone under him when he catches himself before he stands up,banishes his sword and starts throwing fireballs and lightning bolts at Mannimarco.

He evades the blast from the fireballs and deflects the lightning with his staff before firing ice spears and lightning at his foe,who dodge them with ease as he casts something from his left hand and summons an armored,skeletal figure with glowing purple eyes and wielding a primitive looking great sword which charges towards the lich.

Mannimarco starts sparring with the creature while Hjalti summons a spectral bow and starts firing on him as he starts strafing to the side. Elsa watched uneasily before turning to Serana. "Shouldn't we help him...?" She asked,making the dark haired woman smirk.

"If he needs us,he'll let us know..." She said simply before they heard bones collapsing and lightning crackling through the courtyard before they noticed Mannimarco firing a stream of lightning from his hand that destroyed most everything in it's path then catching Hjalti in the beam.

He stumbled to his knees,but all in all the training he had with magic dampened the blow enough to where he could retaliate. "YOL TOOR SHUL!" He shouts,engulfing the king of worms in flames when he did and making him stumble back,therefore interrupting his spell.

Hjalti got back to his feet as lightning flickers through his fingers before taking a breath and letting the energy run through his body before catching Mannimarco in the same beam,the combination of the energy and dragon's fire almost destroying the lich's physical form as he dematerialized in a cloud of ash.

The stream stopped after the worm king disappeared and Hjalti turns back to the awe struck queen of Arendelle before returning to the group with a light grin on his face. "He can pack a punch..." He said wittily as he walked past them and went back inside,returning to his spot at the table and getting back to his meal like nothing even happened.

Elsa,Kristoff,Ulfric and Serana looked between each other and Hjalti for a minute,none of them really sure what to say before they finally shrugged it off and returned to their individual spots at the table and eating in a somewhat awkward silence until they each had their fill.

* * *

><p>Most everyone had settled in for the night,but Elsa couldn't sleep from thinking about Anna and what she saw in the courtyard earlier. "How did he even survive that...?" She asked herself as she paced through the corridors until she ran into Hjalti,who was leaning against the door to the throne room.<p>

"Trouble sleeping,your majesty...?" He asked,making her nod reluctantly. He opens the door for her and motions her into the room. "Thank you..." She said in a light tone before going through the door with him a few paces behind her.

"Welcome..." He said as he closed the door and follows her to the throne. "So...what's on your mind...? If you don't mind my asking..." He inquired curiously as she sat down,making her look to him sleepily. "Anna...Mannimarco...what you did in the courtyard..." She said dully,making him nod lightly.

"Well...I don't know if any of this is gonna help any,but...I intend to question our guest first thing tomorrow morning to find out where she is...as for Mannimarco,no that didn't kill him...it'll dematerialize him for awhile,but we ain't seen the last of him...which brings us to what you saw in the courtyard..." He says simply,making her nod contently then start focusing a little more as he continued.

"Where do you want to start?" He asked calmly,making her shrug lightly. "Maybe how you managed to catch him off guard so fast when he attacked Kristoff..." She said calmly. "One of a couple of shouts that I used tonight..." He answered,making her raise her eyebrow curiously.

"Does that have anything with me hearing thunder...?" She asked,making him nod. "That's one of the reasons it's known as the Thu'um...it basically means dragon shout...and they tend to echo in a way..." He explained calmly.

"I heard Mannimarco call you "Dragonborn"...what does that mean?" She continues. "I'm possibly the only person alive that can absorb a dragon's soul,life force and knowledge upon killing it and like I said earlier,I can learn how to use the thu'um as naturally as dragons do." He answered simply,making her study him for a minute.

"And...you were born with this power?" She asks before he nods lightly. "Yes,but I didn't trigger until I discovered my first word of power...then killed my first dragon." He answered,making her drowsy eyes widen a bit. "That's...quite a way to discover your powers..." She said calmly,making him chuckle lightly.

"It was interesting,nonetheless." He said simply,making her laugh lightly. "I bet..." She says sleepily. He studied her for a minute when he heard the drowsiness in her voice. "You need to rest...we've got a long road ahead of us,now." He suggests calmly before she yawns lightly.

"It probably wouldn't hurt for you to rest a little yourself..." She said calmly,making him smirk a bit. "I've taken worse beatings than that,your majesty...I promise you." He said with a light chuckle as they each stood up and went back into the corridors.

"Thanks for that little talk...it helped ease my mind a bit..." She said with a light smile,making him nod contently. "No problem...and if you ever wanna talk again,let me know." He said simply,making her give him a light nod.

"I will...goodnight." She said sleepily before heading back to her room. "Sleep tight..." He said as she walks off before making his way back to his room...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,these updates are probably gonna start taking awhile,been busy busy lately and kinda started back on Skyrim to refresh my magic lore a bit.<strong>

**Anyway,here's another chapter,hope ya enjoy it and I'll have another as soon as I can...**


	7. Chapter 6: Incentive

Elsa wakes up when she hears a knock at the door and groans sleepily as she sits up and stretched. "Queen Elsa...?" Kai calls to her from behind the door. "Just a minute." She said in a kind of quick tone as she rushed out of bed and went to open the door.

"Sir Hjalti and Lady Serana are on their way to question the man who attacked Kristoff,I was wondering if you wanted to be present." He said calmly,making her nod lightly. "Tell them I'll be down in a minute." She said,making him give her a light bow.

"Yes,your majesty." He said before leaving so she could get dressed. She went behind a blind before taking her night gown off in exchange for her icy blue dress that she made when she ran off to the north mountain then sliding her shoes on.

She made her way through the corridors,passed through the throne room and went to the dungeons where she noticed Kristoff,Hjalti and Serana next to one of the cells. "Ah,there she is." He said with a light nod as she approached. "Sleep well?" He asked,making her nod a little.

"A little better." She said calmly. "Good,good...now,before we go in here,I need to know...how strong is your stomach?" He says,making her raise her eyebrow a bit. "I...have my limits..." She said hesitantly,making him nod a bit.

"Fair enough...if he doesn't cooperate like he's suppose to,I'll let you know so you can come back out here if you start feeling...queasy." He says calmly,making her nod. "I appreciate the courtesy." She said before they enter the cell where they noticed the necromancer sitting on the bench against the wall still in shackles and glaring at them.

"We don't need those..." Hjalti said,motioning to the shackles before Elsa motions for one of the guards to unlock them. The necromancer started raising his hand like he was going to attack them until he noticed the blood red energy flickering in Serana's hand and the lightning flickering in Hjalti's.

The man lowered his hand in defeat before Elsa,Kristoff and Serana sat on the bench across from him as the guards closed and locked the door while Hjalti stands next to him. "I...assume you know how this works..." She starts calmly,making the necromancer roll his eyes.

"You ask me questions and if I don't cooperate,your 'friend' here does something to...Gah!" He started sarcastically before Hjalti slammed his head on the wall. "Something like that..." He answered sarcastically while the necromancer regained himself.

Elsa studied them curiously for a moment while Serana snickers to herself before turning her attention back to the necromancer. "Okay...first thing's first,where's my sister...?" She asked,making him laugh. "Aww...do you miss your bouncing baby sister...'snow queen'?" He sneered before Hjalti threw a right hook at him,the spikes on his gauntlets tearing into his cheek a bit.

"Argh!" He yelped as his head reeled to the side before he sits back up again. "I don't know about you,but I'm having fun..." He smirked,looking down at the necromancer while Elsa tries to stifle a light giggle. She regained her reserve after a moment then looks back at the necromancer.

"You can taunt me all you want to,because obviously it's doing you a lot of good..." She said with a hint of sarcasm,making Hjalti and Serana smirk. "Do you really think that I'm going to start talking because your smart mouthed Dragonborn ally keeps bashing my head in?! My loyalties belong to the true God of this world and the next!" He declared,making Elsa let out a light sigh before Hjalti looks to her.

"Your majesty,may I suggest giving me and Serana a minute alone with our friend?" He requests calmly,making her study him for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Of course..." She said before she and Kristoff get up to leave the cell while Serana joins Hjalti with a light grin on her face.

When they heard the cell door close,he pulls out a dark green bottle and looks to Serana. "What are you going to do...make me drink myself to..." The necromancer started before Hjalti nearly shoves the bottle down his throat and makes him drink it's contents as he gagged.

"Magicka poison...pretty potent too...just in case you started getting ideas." He said simply while Serana gags their prisoner and preps him for their 'treatment'. "Is it tight enough?" He asked,making her give him a quick nod.

* * *

><p>"Let it down for a bit,he ain't got any reason to scream yet..." He said simply,making the necromancer's eyes widen a bit as she pulls the gag around his neck. "Anything you do to me,the king of worms will unleash a thousand fold upon Arendelle." He sneered,making Hjalti roll his eyes.<p>

"Is it just me or is this guy ridiculously boring...?" He asked dully,making Serana shrug before they turn their attention back to him. "Just tell us where your half rotten dread lord's holding the princess of Arendelle so we can call it a day and you can keep all your body parts,huh?" He suggested simply,making the necromancer scoff.

"You're a fool,Dragonborn! Your petty threats and sarcastic remarks mean nothing to me!" He taunted,making them try to stifle laughter. "Which one of us said anything about threats...?" Hjalti said simply while Serana gagged him again as he went to retrieve his wickedly curved dagger and put it to the man's throat.

"Let's start him off with this...might loosen him up a bit..." He said to himself as the tip of the blade barely bit into the necromancer's flesh,making him thrash and struggle when he felt it's crippling sting while the blade itself drinks his life force until he finally pulled it back.

He doubled forward like he had been hit in the stomach before Serana pulled the gag down again,making him gasp for breath. "Now,where were we...? Oh,yeah you were telling me where Mannimarco was holding princess Anna..." Hjalti said simply,making the necromancer glare at him as he pants for breath.

"Never..." He snarled,making his tormentors look between each other for a moment. "Blunt and to the point...?" He asked Serana simply,making her nod a bit before she pulls him back and gags him again while Hjalti puts the dagger to the side and studies the man for a minute.

"Probably the best opening I'm gonna find..." He said before plunging two of his clawed fingers into the necromancer's chest and lacing them around one of his ribs,making him let out a pained,but otherwise muffled scream while Serana holds him in place.

"Look at me..." He said as he used his free hand to pull his prisoner's gaze to meet his own. "First off...quit struggling or you're gonna bleed out before I get what I'm after...second,the rib I've got my fingers on is directly over your heart...and if you don't answer my question,that rib just might slip out of place and hit something...vital...catch my drift?" He explained in a deathly calm tone,making the necromancer almost tremble in his grip.

"Now,let's try this one more time..." He said as Serana pulls the man's gag down again. "Where is he holding her...?" He asked simply before the necromancer glares at him again,making him tug on his rib a bit,which made him grit his teeth in pain.

"The Soul Carin!" He coughed out,making them raise their eyebrows. "Again...?" Hjalti said as the necromancer tried to catch his breath. "He sent her to the Soul Carin...he's holding her there until he takes Arendelle..." He answered in a kind of desperate tone.

"How do I know you ain't lying...?" Hjalti asked in a simple tone. "Because you put me in a position where I couldn't even if I wanted to!" The necromancer snapped before he tugs on the rib again to make him wince in pain before growing quiet.

"He's got a point..." Serana said calmly,making him nod. "Yeah...but,on the other hand,he could be setting us up for a trap...he and Mannimarco could have easily discussed it before the little display last night..." He points out,making her nod lightly as they study the man curiously.

"Maybe Elsa knows someone who can give us a second opinion...?" She suggests,making him think for a minute before looking between her and the door. "Couldn't hurt...we need to bind him again,though,that poison won't last forever." He said calmly,making her nod before going towards the door.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Kristoff looked between each other while they wait on somebody to let them know something until they heard a knock at the door. One of the guards looked in the cell to see Serana on the other side of the door before opening it as Elsa approached them.<p>

"Has he said anything...?" She asked in a kind of quick tone,making her nod. "We'd like to get a second opinion,though...do you know anybody that happens to study scrying?" She inquired,making Elsa think for a minute before nodding lightly.

"In a way...we'll explain on the way there." She answered,making her nod contently. "One more thing...we need a set of those." She said,motioning to the irons on the guard's side. He looked down and reluctantly gave them to her.

"Thank you." She said before closing the door again while they wait patiently. After a minute,the guard opened the door again to let them out,making Elsa and Kristoff's eyes shoot towards the cell where they saw Serana and Hjalti dragging the bound and gagged necromancer out.

From what anybody could actually see,he wasn't injured in any way save for a light scratch on his neck,but judging by the way he acted,he looked like he just survived a possibly crippling incident. "What happened to him?" Kristoff asked curiously,making Hjalti look towards him.

"He just had a few things to get off his chest..." He answered simply while both him and Serana try to keep a straight face. He looked to Elsa with his eyebrow raised before they both shrugged and followed them. "Did he tell you anything?" Elsa asks before he gives her a light nod.

"If he's telling the truth,she's in a pocket realm known as the Soul Carin,which is more like a dark,creepy wasteland than anything..." He answered,making her tremble a bit. "Is she still alive...?" She asked in a shaky tone. "He didn't tell me...maybe we can dig that out of his head too." He answered,making her head drop a little.

"And if he's lying...?" She asked hesitantly as Hjalti eyes the necromancer mischievously. "Then I'll have another chat with him...and it won't be as pleasant as the last one." He answered simply,making his prisoner's eyes widen in terror while he considered how the next 'conversation' could be any worse.

When they made it outside,Kristoff prepped the sleigh and went to go get Sven,leaving Elsa alone with Serana and Hjalti. "I want to ask you a few things...both of you,if that's alright." She said calmly,making them look between each other before Hjalti sits the necromancer down on the sleigh.

"Sure...whatcha need?" He asked simply before she lets out a relieved,but hesitant breath. "You...explained your being Dragonborn to me last night..." She starts,still hesitating a bit when she does before looking to Serana. "What's her story...?" She finally said,making Hjalti kind of look around for a minute.

"It's complicated...but,there's one 'minor' detail that I should let you know about." She answers simply,drawing Elsa's attention to her. "How minor...?" She asks in a somewhat quiet tone. "I'm a vampire..." She answered before noticing a mix of fear,curiosity and caution flicker through her icy blue eyes.

"You don't...kill people,do you?" She asked before Serana shook her head lightly. "Not unless they give me a reason to." She answered,making her nod contently. "Fair enough..." She said calmly before they started watching Hjalti flick his dagger through his fingers.

"Is feeding going to be a problem?" Elsa asked,making Serana shake her head. "I"m not going to lie,your majesty...I have fed on a few people during our time here,but I don't take enough to kill anyone...it's not necessary." She answers calmly,making her let out a quiet,relieved sigh.

After a few minutes,Kristoff returns with Sven at his side before taking him to the front of the sleigh with Hjalti in the corner of his eye. The necromancer tries to complain about something through his gag,making Serana kind of roll her eyes before Hjalti flings the dagger between his legs,only missing by about an inch.

Elsa and Kristoff looked toward the necromancer when they heard the dagger land before seeing the frightened look on his face and the amused look on Hjalti's. "Might shut him up for a minute..." He said as he,Serana and Elsa board the sleigh while Kristoff hooks Sven to the front.

* * *

><p>"I hope this ain't too invasive a question,but...have you found a possible king?" Hjalti asks out of nowhere as the sleigh bounced along the trail,making Elsa kind of look around for a moment. "Um,no...not yet..." She answered simply,making him raise his eyebrow a bit.<p>

"Not ready for it,huh?" He asked,making her shrug lightly. "I wouldn't mind,but..." She starts hesitantly,making him study her more. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..." He suggests calmly,making her shake her head a bit.

"No,it's not that...but,I appreciate the courtesy." She said with a light smile before he nods a bit while Serana studies them curiously,waiting to hear the rest of the conversation. "Long story short,half of the suitors I've met are either intimidated by my powers or..." She shuttered in disgust before she could finish,which made both Serana and Hjalti kind of raise their eyebrows in unison.

"A lot of em like that...they always bleed a strange shade of read..." He kind of mutters the last part where she couldn't hear it,which made a light smirk for on Serana's lips. Elsa kind of hugged herself before nodding in agreement then noticed him study her for a second.

"And if it ain't too bold for me to say,you're a sweet,considerate,intelligent,strong,brave,unique and one hell of a looker...any lad truly worth his gall would be a damnable fool if he didn't see that." He said in a simple tone before sitting back in his seat while Serana's smirk kind of grew,making Elsa look between them curiously as a light blush decorates her cheeks before turning her attention to the forest.

"Thank you..." She said to herself,unaware that they both heard the comment as they looked between each other then shrug lightly before going back to what they were doing,which involved either shooting lightning,ice or even fire through their fingers,fiddling with a sword,dagger or axe or even somewhat torturing the necromancer,who grunts and grumbles every time they do.

When they started getting bored with that,Hjalti started looking around for any signs of an ambush or trap of any kind,nodding contently when he saw that the things were clear. He stretched before reaching into his pack and pulling out a lute and propping it up against him.

"This might kill a little time." He said to himself before discreetly clearing his throat then taking a breath before he starts playing:

_"When Akatosh slew Lorkhan,he ripped his heart right out He hurled it across Tamriel and the heart was heard to shout:_

_"Red Diamond,Red Diamond! The heart and soul of men. Red Diamond,Red Diamond! Protect us 'till the end..._

_"The laughing heart sprayed blood afar,a gout on Cyrod fell...and like a dart,shot to it's mark,down in an Alyeid well..._

_"Magicka fused the Lorkhan blood to crystal red and strong. Then Wild Elves cut and polished it down to Chim-el Adabal..._

_"Red Diamond,Red Diamond! The heart and soul of men. Red Diamond,Red Diamond! Protect us 'till the end..._

_"When Elves lost Nirn to man,Akatosh gave the stone...to Saint Alesh in token of her right to sit the throne..._

_"Red Diamond,Red Diamond! The heart and soul of men. Red Diamond,Red Diamond! Protect us 'till the end..."_

Elsa looks up as he finished the song with the last strokes of the lute,smiling a little when he did before sitting back and relaxing again. Serana nudged him a little bit when she noticed the smile on her face. "Keep playing,I think it's helping her feel better." She said quietly,making him look between them for a moment before nodding contently:

_"Oh,there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red who came riding to Whiterun from ole' Rorikstead..._

_"And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade as he told of bold battles and gold he had made..._

_"But then he went quiet,did Ragnar the Red when he met the shield-maiden Matilda,who said..._

_"'Oh,you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead,now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed..._

_"And so then came slashing and clashing of steel as the brave lass Matilda charged in,full of zeal..._

_And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no more-when his ugly red head rolled around on the floor..."_

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the Valley of Living Rock,Elsa was laughing,smiling and actually felt better than she had in the past couple of weeks. "We're here!" Kristoff called out as he pulled the reigns to make Sven stop. She looked around curiously then looked back to Hjalti and Serana before giving them a light nod and a content smile then stepping off of the sleigh.<p>

Serana looked towards him while he was putting the lute away with a light smile on her face. "That was sweet...doing that for her..." She points out,making him shrug a bit. "Eh,it killed some time...put a smile on her face...and it filled that quiet on the way here." He said simply before she shook her head lightly.

"I think you did a little more than that...she looks happier than she did when we got here..." She said,making him look at her curiously. "What are you getting at...?" He inquired,making her chuckle lightly. "I think you've made a friend..." She said. He raised his eyebrow before dragging the necromancer off the sleigh as he stepped down with Serana close behind him.

When they caught up to Elsa and Kristoff,they noticed the rock like figures surrounding them and cheering like they were happy to see them,which made them study the scene curiously. "What do you think those are...?" He asks Serana,making her shrug.

"No idea..." She said while she shook her head and studied the creatures as they jumped on Kristoff excitedly before one of them looked around curiously. "Where's Anna?" A presumably female voice asked,making the rest of them look around and making Elsa and Kristoff look down.

"She's been taken...by a dark and powerful force..." An elderly male voice said as another one of the creatures approached them before Hjalti drags the necromancer over to the group and just drops him in the middle of them. The creature studied the necromancer for a moment before turning his attention to the hooded young woman with orange eyes and the demonic looking figure that was accompanying her.

"What in Talos' name are these things...?" He leans over to Elsa and asks quietly. "Trolls." She answered,making him raise his eyebrow curiously. "Ain't like any trolls I've ever seen...but,on the other hand,this ain't Tamriel..." He said to himself as he studied the trolls again.

"He knows where to find her...he gave us a location,but we wanted a second opinion." He explained,making the elder troll look to him and raise his eyebrow curiously. "You know the place he speaks of..." He said before giving them a light nod before he noticed the necromancer struggling.

"I need him to relax..." He said,making Hjalti nod before raising his hand as a strange light formed around his hand. "On it..." He said before firing a light at him,which hit it's mark and just made him calm down. The troll turned his attention back to the necromancer and pulls a vision out of his head:

_He entered a cave somewhere under Arendelle and followed a dim purple light before approaching a hooded figure with glowing purple eyes binding a young woman with light green eyes and strawberry blonde hair to a pillar made of bones._

_"Master..." He bowed to the figure,who revealed itself to be Mannimarco. "What have you found...?" He asked impatiently. "It seems the Dragonborn is somewhere near Arendelle..." The necromancer said,making the lich's eyes flare._

_"You're certain..." He demanded before his lackey nods in confirmation. "The High King called for him...after he summoned a storm to eliminate the ones you sent for the queen." He answered as the king of worms looks between the young woman and the necromancer._

_"Her lover...kill him and bring me his remains...whatever's left of them." Mannimarco declared coldly,making the young woman squeal in fear through her gag._

_"What about her...?" The necromancer asked before his master summoned a dark portal that tried to suck the life out of his hostage before he moved her out of it's pull._

_"I'll send her to the Carin...no one will be able to reach her there..." He said before casting a spell on the young woman that pulled a fraction of her essence from her body before throwing it and her through the portal..._

* * *

><p>The vision ends as Elsa and Kristoff exchange worried looks while Hjalti and Serana look down at the necromancer. "I'll be damned...he was telling the truth..." He said in a kind of sarcastic tone before Serana shrugs. "What should we do with him...?" She asked curiously.<p>

"I remember seeing that cave...I thought it was a secret escape route out of the castle or city one...that maybe what it is or in this case,was before Mannimarco took it over...and it seems that our friend here is the only one of us here that's seen his portal...may know how to open it too..." He suggests simply,making her nod lightly before Elsa and Kristoff approached them.

"We can still get to her,right...?" Elsa asked in a worried,pitiful tone that made Hjalti look between her,Serana and Kristoff curiously. "We can,but it won't be easy..." He answers,making her let out a light sigh of relief. "You and Kristoff won't be able to go through the portal,though..." He said,making her look up curiously.

"Why not...?" She asked in a kind of quick tone. "I'll explain on the way...besides,you're better off never seeing that damned place..." He said simply,making her study him for a moment before giving him a reluctant nod then turning to the elder troll.

"Thank you,Grand Pabbie." She said as she gave him a light bow,making him bow in return. "Of course,your majesty...be careful." He said before they said their goodbyes and made their way back to the sleigh...

* * *

><p><strong>Groovy,got one...<strong>

**Chances are I'm still gonna be kinda slow with this one,so if it takes a few days before I update it,it's still coming either way.**

**Anyway,here it is,thanks for reading and I'll see y'all next time...**


	8. Chapter 7: Dark Deeds

"So this...Cairn you've been talking about...?" Elsa inquired curiously as they made their way back to Arendelle. "The Soul Cairn...It's where souls go when they've been captured in a soul gem. It's lorded over by,let's say omnipresent beings known as the Ideal Masters,who necromancers will occasionally make deals with in exchange for power..." He starts,making her shutter a bit every now and then.

"Why? Why go that far for power...?" She asked in a kind of sick tone. "To give you the short answer...and spare you some of the more gruesome details,when it comes to necromancy,raising the closest corpse is child's play...a necromancer who seeks out the Ideal Masters can learn how to summon stronger undead from the Cairn itself...but,in the end they eventually regret these deals..." He answered.

"The price turns out being more than it's worth..." Elsa presumed hesitantly before Hjalti nods contently. "You're a quick study,ain't you...?" He said calmly,making her smile a little. "Necromancers provide the Ideal Masters with souls and in exchange,they give them the power they seek...but,like you said,eventually the price ends up being more than it's worth...namely,'their' soul." He elaborates,making her shake her head lightly.

"To what end?" She asks in a disgusted tone. "Depends on the individual seeking it out...let's say,for example a farm boy who's family was in constant danger from bandits with no way to defend themselves...? For some,that's more than enough incentive to seek this power out...you saw what Mannimarco can do,that's thousands of years of nothing,but studying magic and trying to take over the world." He answers,making her raise her eyebrow a bit.

"It sounds like you respect him in a way..." She points out,making him shrug. "Shouldn't you always respect your enemy...after all,they have the will to challenge you for what they believe in,just like us...and I won't lie,I will count the king of worms among my more worthy opponents...don't mistake that for complacency,though,he needs to be stopped." He explains simply as she starts thinking on his words then nodding in understanding.

"I've never thought about it that way,but the last fight that I had with anyone...alive,they didn't give me much time to think." She said in a kind of low tone. "Battle reflex,anybody can fight...but,how and why you do it has a distinct impact on your overall ability. It's nature." He says calmly before she kind of looks to the side.

"I almost killed them..." She says,making him shrug. "Were they trying to kill you...?" He asked,making her nod hesitantly. "Well,despite whatever feelings you have towards killing,you would have had the right if you took it...if they attacked first,they provoked you,that's on them,you were defending yourself." He said calmly,making her shrug.

"Still,they didn't deserve to die...they were following orders,no matter who they came from." She said calmly. "It happens...still,you did good staying your hand." He says simply,making her study him curiously. "How many people have you killed...?" She asks hesitantly,making him think for a minute.

"Probably more than my fair share...for many reasons,some good,some bad,some indifferent...but,in the end,I learned a lot from it. As sick and twisted as that may sound,you do learn from it...more than you'd actually know. But,I'd rather not sit here and just babble about bloody stories like that,especially considering how bumpy the path is and considering you're royalty,it'd be distasteful." He answers calmly,making her nod in understanding.

"I..appreciate that." She said somewhat nervously before leaning back in her seat again. Kristoff looks back at Hjalti when he finished his conversation with Elsa. "Is Anna still alive...?" He asked quickly,making him shrug lightly. "If that little charm Mannimarco is what I think it is and if it worked,there's a damn good chance." He answers,making the mountain man nod lightly.

"That's the best answer I'm going to get,isn't it...?" He asks kind of dully. "Until we actually find her..." Hjalti answered simply. "Could've been a worse answer..." He said to himself before turning his attention back to the trail. The necromancer starts grumbling and moving around on the floor of the sleigh before Hjalti kicks him lightly.

"Quit whining...you're embarrassing yourself." He said kind of dully,making him roll his eyes before Elsa study him curiously. "Do I even want to know...?" She inquired curiously,motioning to the necromancer at his feet. "I doubt it..." He answers simply,making her nod lightly.

"Is it anything that will...?" She started before he shakes his head. "Cause a problem,no,not for anybody in Arendelle. Just anybody that works for Mannimarco." He said calmly. She was about to ask him something else,but decided against it before looking over to Serana.

"Is he always like this...?" She asks quietly,making her shrug. "It's probably a good idea to leave that alone..." She answers simply,making the queen raise her eyebrow curiously. "Why,exactly...?" She inquires. "He confuses me a lot too...it's like he's just a few steps of everybody." She answers,making Elsa look between them curiously before they lean back in their seats again.

* * *

><p>After about an hour,they made it back to Arendelle and the guards open the gates without question before Kristoff pulls the sleigh up to the stables. Everyone stepped off while Kristoff lets Sven loose then leads him into the stables before Elsa approaches Hjalti and Serana.<p>

"Do you know how to enter the Soul Cairn?" She asks curiously,making Hjalti nod. "If we can find the cave that the milk drinker on the sleigh has been meeting Mannimarco,we'll most likely find the portal he used to send her there...then we'll have to open it,he'll be able to help with that too..." He answers simply.

"And when it's open...?" She continues. "Then me and Serana will go through it,find her...then we'll have to work from there." He said calmly,making her head drop a little. "I know it ain't the answer you wanted to hear,but considering what we're dealing with,we have to be prepared for anything...even anything that would seem impossible." He states simply,making her look up at him again before nodding her head lightly.

"Where's the cave...?" She asked. "Somewhere either under or close to the castle." He answered,making her eyes widen a little. "Wouldn't that...?" She starts before he shook his head. "You'd think it would,but it's possible to hide an unstable portal in a castle if you can find the right place." He explained simply,making her shrug lightly.

"I guess there's only one way to find out..." She said calmly. "I can find the cave,but when we find the portal and get it open,you and Kristoff will have to wait a significant distance away from it." He says,making her raise her eyebrow a bit.

"Why...?" She asked. "Because it'll try to suck the life out of you if you get close enough to it...Serana has the benefit of being a vampire,therefor she can pass through un phased...and she used a soul trapping charm on me that sucked a piece of it into a soul gem and offered it to the Ideal Masters,which allowed me to pass through without any problems...save for being weaker when I was in the Cairn until we found the gem and fixed that." He answers calmly,making her think to herself for a moment.

"And you can still go back...?" She asked curiously before he nods lightly. "When I went the first time,a piece of it rubbed off on me...so,yeah,pretty much." He answered,making her shrug a little. "I don't think I'm ever going to completely understand anything to do with necromancy..." She said to herself,kind of making Hjalti chuckle.

"Don't count yourself out yet,you're catching on faster than you think..." He said simply,making her look at him with a curious look on her face before turning her attention to Serana who had a light smirk on her lips. "Well,we better go find that cave while we still have daylight...it's hard to find in the dark,unless of course you can see in the dark..." He said as Kristoff joined them,making him nod contently.

"I need to let Kai know he's in charge for awhile." Elsa said calmly. "Alright. Let's go." Hjalti said before they made their way to the castle. Hjalti scans the city curiously as they walk through it,looking for anything suspicious and studying the architecture curiously.

"Hmm...curious little city. It's like there's just a little bit of each hold in Skyrim here and there..." He kind of mutters to himself,making Elsa look back at him curiously before they reached the courtyard to be greeted by a group of guards.

"Your majesty...a priest's been killed..." The head guard says quickly,making Elsa's eyes widen a little. "How...?" She asks urgently. "As far as we know,some kind of animal got him...bit him and drained his blood..." He answers in a kind of sick tone before she looks between Hjalti and Serana.

"Where...?" Hjalti asked before the man motioned for them to follow him. "This way..." He said as he leads them to the church inside the palace where the priest's corpse was draped across the altar. Elsa's jaw drops before she covers her mouth and studies the scene in horror.

Hjalti and Serana just casually look around before splitting up and investigating further. "Did anyone move the body...?" He asks curiously as he approached the dead priest before the guard shakes his head. "Not that I know of,sir..." He answered,making him nod lightly.

"Serana..." He calls out,making her rush to his side before he motions to the wound on the priest's neck. "That looks familiar,right...?" He asks in a quiet tone before she studies the wound and nods in confirmation. "Anywhere one could get in...besides the front door?" He continues,making her shrug lightly.

"Nothing that I've found yet...But,it's kind of weird to just lay a body on an altar,isn't it...?" She suggests,making him nod lightly. "Mannimarco could have sent one to deliver some kind of threat...and this is the result..." He theorized,making her nod in agreement before Elsa approached them.

* * *

><p>"Well...we've got a suspect...and a lead." Hjalti said calmly when he noticed her behind them. "And...?" She asks simply as they turned to face her. "It was too clean for a wild animal...for one thing,so we're presuming that it's a rogue vampire considering the guards found the body laying on the altar like this...the wound on the neck's a dead give away,but can easily be mistaken for an animal bite if you don't know how to recognize it,not to mention the body being drained,further evidence of a vampire attack...now the motive..." He explains before stopping to make sure she was keeping up.<p>

"Mannimarco...?" She assumed calmly,making him nod lightly. "Definitely...probably trying to threaten Arendelle...which means it maybe a bloody night." He confirms simply,making her sigh a little. "How long do we have...?" She asks in a quick tone.

"A few hours,maybe...but,whether we can find your sister before then,I can't promise anything...time doesn't really exist in an Oblivion realm,much less a pocket realm,so we'll need a back up plan in case the trip takes longer than intended." He answers before she nods in understanding.

"Go find Kai and Ulfric..." She calls out to one of the guards before he bows and carries out her order,making Hjalti study her curiously. "Arendelle definitely couldn't ask for a better queen..." He mutters,catching her attention when he did.

"I'm sorry,what?" She asked calmly. "How long have you been on the throne...?" He asks curiously,making her shrug lightly. "About a month now,maybe a month and a half..." She answers simply,making him nod contently.

"And you already have the city's respect..." He points out,making her look around hesitantly. "Well...considering I put Arendelle in an eternal winter at my coronation,they're..." She starts before noticing him shake his head. "That doesn't matter...from what I heard,you learned how to fix that and therefore have more control over your powers...in any aspect." He says simply.

"What exactly are you getting at...?" She asks curiously. "I'm just saying,I know what fear looks like,especially when it comes to political corruption,tyranny or any other abuse of power...and from what I've seen of you and your kingdom during my stay here,everyone here loves and respects you...sure,there maybe a few bad apples in the bunch,but hell,that's anywhere." He answers,making her crack a light smile.

"Well...thank you for pointing that out..." She says in a flattered tone,making him nod lightly. "Of course..." He smiles under his helmet before he noticed a light glisten beside the altar. "Well,well,what's this?" He said curiously before he picks up a fancy,decorative purple phial and studies it curiously.

"What is it?" Elsa asked curiously as she and Serana join him before hie takes of his helmet. "Don't know..." He said before sniffing it's contents. She watched him curiously as he fiddles with the phial before looking to Serana. "Does he need to be doing that...?" She asks in a hushed tone before she shrugs lightly.

"There's probably a lot of things he didn't and doesn't need to do..." She answers,making Elsa raise her eyebrow before she noticed him sip from the bottle then look around curiously then focus his attention on one of the back corners in the church.

"What's wrong?" She asks quickly before he lightly smacked his lips. "I think it's hist sap...and it's damn potent." He said,making the two young women beside him raise there eyebrows curiously. "Are you sure...?" Serana asked,making him nod lightly. "Hard not to be when you're watching a flaming demon baby climb up a color changing wall..." He answers in a calm tone,making her chuckle lightly before Elsa looked at him with concern.

"Are you going to be okay...?" She asked before he nods. "Yeah,it'll wear off in a minute...maybe a little longer. Yeah,I'll be just fine..." He said in a reassuring tone,making her study him curiously before nodding reluctantly.

After a minute,Ulfric and Kai joined them as Hjalti puts the bottle away before they turn to face them. "What do you need,your majesty...?" Ulfric asked calmly. "First,I'm leaving Kai in charge of the kingdom while I go with Hjalti to get my sister back...and we're afraid that there maybe another attack,so..." She explains before he nods in understanding.

"Say no more...I'll have my men patrol with your guards and make sure they're ready for whatever comes." He says calmly,making her give him a content nod. "Thank you." She said before turning back to Hjalti and Serana. "Whenever you're ready." She says calmly before each group went part ways and leave the church.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Kristoff followed Hjalti and Serana around the border of the castle and look around curiously before turning their attention back to them. "How much further...?" Elsa asked calmly. "Should be just around this next corner here..." Hjalti answers before draping the at the moment unconscious necromancer over his shoulder.<p>

"Do you know if it leads into the castle or not?" She continued. "Not for sure,the portal would probably cover the way back in if there is...or was,though." He said simply,making her shrug lightly. "And when we find this portal,how do we convince him to open it for us?" She asks,making him chuckle lightly.

"Don't worry,after the little talk we had in the dungeon,he'd probably jump off a cliff if I told him to...and if he doesn't,I'll talk to him some more." He answered. She was about to ask him something else,but decides against it before they round the corner he pointed out earlier and walk along the wall until he motions to what looked like a simple hole in the wall.

"There it is." He called out before they rush to the simple looking cave entrance as Elsa and Kristoff study it curiously. "Well,that's definitely a good place to hide..." Kristoff muttered to himself,making Elsa nod in agreement. "Right under your opponent's nose...oldest trick in the book and still the most effective..." Hjalti said simply before heading into the cave without a second thought with Serana following him.

Elsa and Kristoff looked between each other before hesitantly following them,keeping as close to them as they could in case something happened. After a few minutes,they found a small necromancer lair set up in the middle of it with an eerie carving on the far wall and altars that were decorated with corpses and black soul gems lining the others.

"Yep...definitely looks like a necromancer lair..." Hjalti said in a kind of sarcastic tone before leaning the necromancer against the wall,pulling a wooden sword out of his pack and whacking him across the head with it. He jolts up when the 'stick' hits him and sends lightning jolting through his body before his captor removes the gag from his mouth while Elsa and Kristoff watched with surprised expressions.

"Now...no more bullshit,it's time to get serious. Where's the portal?" He said in a blunt tone,making the necromancer roll his eyes before he whacks him again. "Come on,spill it." He said simply before the necromancer glares at him then cuts his eyes to the wall with the carving on it.

Hjalti raised his eyebrow before following his gaze then studying the carving curiously,nodding contently when he identified it. "Clever..." He said calmly before putting the wooden sword away and examining the set up in front of the carving.

"My lord,Mannimarco is the only one with the power to open it..." The necromancer boasts with a snarl before Hjalti looks back,motions for Elsa and Kristoff to turn around then motioning for Serana to bring their captive over when their backs were turned and pulling a black soul gem from his pack as she gagged and dragged him over then drops him at his feet.

"That's where you come in..." He said simply before pulling out a dark colored dagger with a lightly curved and a wave shaped edge and plunging it through his heart then holding the soul gem up to trap the soul before it escaped then placing the gem in the offering stand,effectively opening the portal when he does.

Elsa and Kristoff turned around when they noticed the purple flash behind them and jump when they noticed the necromancer's corpse at their feet. Hjalti cleans the knife up and puts it away before looking to them and nodding lightly.

"You gonna be alright?" He asked in a simple tone before Elsa nods in confirmation while she holds back the sudden anxiety that hit her when she saw the body. "Yeah...we'll be fine..." She said in a kind of sick tone,making him kind of shrug before hiding the body in a dark corner then returning to the portal.

"Alright,this is where we part ways...at least for a little while. I don't intend to walk out of that portal until I hold up my end of the bargain and bring your sister back. While we're gone,I want to make sure you're both clear on what not to do..." He starts,making them both nod in understanding.

"First and most important,stay a good ways away from this portal...if you get too close,it will suck the life out of you until there's next to nothing left,which would be very unpleasant. Second,if anybody comes in that ain't friendly,do whatever's necessary to stay alive. Which brings me to my last guideline...Don't die..." He says with a steady tone before he and Serana disappear in the portal...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,here it is...<strong>

**Hate it took so long,but you know how it goes,start jumping around,try to focus on one thing,end up on another and all that shit...**

**Anyway,here ya go,hope ya like it...**


	9. Chapter 8: The Soul Cairn

When Hjalti and Serana passed through the portal,they looked around curiously before shrugging lightly. "You'd think an Oblivion pocket realm would at least change every now and then..." Hjalti said dully before Serana shakes her head lightly.

"Out of the times that we've actually come back here,have you ever seen it change...?" She asked sarcastically,making him chuckle and nod lightly. "Good point." He said simply before they made their way across the dimly lit,ruin dotted wasteland in search of princess Anna.

"And so,off we trek into the desolate Soul Cairn again in search of the young princess of Arendelle..." He said to himself,making Serana look back at him curiously before he shakes his head. "That sounded so much better in my head..." He said,making her chuckle a bit.

"It could use some work..." She says before they heard something coming up out of the ground to their right. Hjalti pulled his sword and ignites a light flame in his other hand while Serana raised her hands when they noticed the blackened skeletons crawling out of the ground and rushing towards them with weapons raised.

"These things never get old..." He said sarcastically before flinging a fireball at a group of them,blowing them up without a second problem as Serana pelted some of the others with ice spikes and lightning bolts. One came up to Hjalti and tries to swing it's sword at him before he cuts it down when another group springs up and fires arrows at them.

"Oh,that's pleasant..." He rolled his eyes before flinging another fireball at the group then turning to the group heading towards Serana,who was steadily knocking them down one by one. He summons his bow and starts knocking them down with her until they meet in the middle of the field and eventually thin them down.

"I maybe giving these things too much credit,but I think they get just a little smarter every time we come here..." He says sarcastically,making Serana laugh. "Maybe about as smart as an old pile of bones can get..." She suggested wittily,making him nod a little.

"Sounds about right." He says as they kept walking,scanning the area thoroughly as they passed through. "If you were going to keep somebody prisoner in the Soul Cairn,where would you put them...?" Serana thinks out loud for a moment before they get the same thought at the same time.

"The Boneyard..." They said in unison before turning their attention to the massive mausoleum dead in the middle of the Cairn. "Which means we're probably going to have to deal with Keepers again..." Serana said kind of dully,making Hjalti shrug lightly.

"If the barrier's back up and if she's actually in there...still,no harm in looking,huh?" He says calmly,making her nod lightly before they start heading towards the Boneyard. "Why the Soul Cairn...? I'd think the king of worms would at least think of a better place to hide one of his prisoners..." Serana suggests calmly,making him shrug.

"Desolate wasteland,no signs of any life except long dead soul extracts that want to kill everything in sight,not to mention the undead dragon roaming the skies...and let's not forget the fact that you either have to be dead,undead or half dead to even pass through a portal to get here..." Hjalti pointed out in a somewhat sarcastic tone,making her nod in agreement.

"Right..." She said simply before lightning strikes right next to them,but it didn't phase either of them. "Ah,that beautiful Oblivion weather...never gets old..." He says in a witty tone,making her chuckle a bit. "Yeah...it's just wonderful,isn't it?" She said sarcastically before they start laughing lightly.

"Can I ask you something,Hjalti...?" She inquired curiously before he nods lightly. "I don't see why not,what's on your mind...?" He says calmly. "Queen Elsa...and how you've been treating her..." She stars calmly,making him nod lightly.

"I figured she'd start feeling better if I give her a little taste of how a lad should be treating her...by making my own observations." He answered simply,making her nod a little. "You're not going to make her fall for you then just leave,are you...?" She asks in a more serious tone,making him shake his head.

"Of course not...and if she asks about it,whichever one of us she approaches,we'll explain it to her." He says calmly. "Fair enough..." She says with a content nod as they continued on. After awhile,they noticed a black soul gem laying in their path that seemed to contain a feminine figure within it.

* * *

><p>"Normally,I'd say that's a pretty strange place for a soul gem,but...there's definitely stranger." Hjalti says calmly,making Serana nod in agreement. "I wonder who's in there...?" She said,making him shrug a bit before picking it up and studying it.<p>

"A young woman from the looks of it..." He points out as they study the gem closer before Serana raised her eyebrow curiously. "It looks like the princess..." She says,making him nod lightly. "It does,doesn't it...?" He confirms curiously.

"Which means that this must be the gem Mannimarco used on her to be able to hold her prisoner..." He said simply before they look between each other curiously. "Hmm..." He studies the gem a little longer. "What are you thinking...?" She asks curiously.

"If one can see a soul or at least a piece of a soul in one of these gems...do you think it'd be possible to communicate with the host if their still alive enough to respond...?" He inquires,making her raise her eyebrow in interest.

"It's worth a try..." She says calmly,making him nod lightly. "Hello...? Princess Anna? Can you hear me?" He said to the gem as they wait for a response. They didn't hear anything for a minute until a faint whimper emits from the gem.

They look at the gem for a minute. "Anna?" He called out again. "Hello? Who's there?" A frantic female voice responds. "Relax,we're friends...how are you feeling right now?" He says calmly. "Woozy,scared,confused. Where am I?! Where's Elsa?!" She says in a worried tone.

"You're in the Soul Cairn...a pocket realm of Oblivion where trapped souls are sent. Your sister and boyfriend are back in Arendelle." He answers. "Does that mean...?" She squeaked with a hint of fear. "No,Mannimarco just partially soul trapped you so he could use you as leverage against your sister. You're weaker here than usual,but we'll remedy that when we find you...now,we need your help in that regard,can you see where you are...?" He explains calmly.

"Yeah...I'm tied to some kind of post in the middle of some kind of graveyard surrounded by walls,I can't really tell much else,though." She answered in a still,somewhat frantic tone,making Hjalti and Serana look between each other.

"Can you tell if there's any kind of barrier surrounding the structure...maybe magical in nature?" He asks. "Not that I know of,it looks pretty clear...except for the monster that flies over every now and then." She answered.

"The dragon,right? Don't worry,we're on good terms with him." He says calmly. "No,but I have talked to a dragon while I was here,he's been keeping that other monster at a distance since I got here." She explained,making them both raise their eyebrow.

"We're on our way,just keep as calm as you can...okay?" He reassured. "Please hurry,I think it's coming back!" She said frantically as they continued to the Boneyard. "So,no barrier,which means no Keeprs,but we've got some unknown monster presumably guarding her by Mannimarco's orders who Durnehviir's been keeping at bay and we know that princess Anna's still alive..." Hjalti elaborated to himself,making Serana nod in confirmation.

"What's the plan?" She asks as he starts scanning the sky curiously. "See where it goes...?" He suggested,making her nod lightly. "That'll work." She says as they approached the Boneyard. "Is it just me,or does something about this feel like a trap?" She asked,making him laugh lightly. "We're dealing with Mannimarco..." He answered wittily,making her chuckle. "Good point..." She said before they walked through the gate.

The first thing they saw was Anna bound to a pillar made of bones by what looked like entrails trying to struggle loose as Hjalti summons his bow and notches an arrow before he and Serana approached her. "Princess Anna?" He calls out,making her light green eyes shoot towards them.

"Are you...?" She started before he nods in confirmation. "The little voice that was in your head earlier...this is my conscience." He answered wittily as he motioned to Serana,making her giggle lightly before they heard an unearthly roar echo through the sky as a frightened look crossed Anna's face.

* * *

><p>"It's coming back!" She exclaimed when they noticed a nightmarish demon with six limbs counting it's wings,evil teeth lining it's jaws,four horns upon it's head with two curving up and two curving down,a powerful tail with an almost skeletal frame and evil claws decorating it's hands and feet.<p>

"This should be fun..." Hjalti said before firing on the creature as Serana moves to his right before pelting it with ice spikes and lightning bolts. "We need to keep it away from her!" She said quickly,making him nod in agreement before they move forward as they continued their assault.

The creature glides down and lands a few feet in front of them before standing on it's hind legs. "Up close and personal,huh?" He grins before banishing the bow and pulling his great sword. "Serana,cover me!" He called out as she continuously pelts the creature who spits a fireball towards her.

"MUL QAH DIIV!" He shouts as a spectral dragon hide encased him before he cuts Anna loose so she can get to a safer spot while he and Serana distract it. "YOL TOOR SHUL" He shouted,sending a fiery blast towards the creature and making it stagger a bit before it spits a fireball at him.

He dodged it before strafing to the side while Anna watched the battle in awe. "WULD NAH KEST!" He shouts again before flying towards the creature and cleaving into it's leg,making it roar in pain before swinging at him which made him duck before cutting up it's wrist as he steps under it's arm while Serana steadily pelted it with magic.

The beast roars then fires at her again before she steps out of the way then pulls a thin,lightly curved sword with a blackened blade before making her way to the creature as she pelts it with lightning while Hjalti cuts chunks out of it's arms as it slings him backwards.

He jumps back to his feet as Serana strikes it with her sword,draining it's physical and magical energy with each swing as he charged and cleaves his sword into it's leg,draining it's life force and sending the arcane elements surging through it's body.

It kicks back at him then swings behind it's back before he dodged each attack then cuts into it's body before backing up a little bit. "FO KRAH DIIN!" He shouts,sending a blast of ice and frost towards it and making it stagger again before cutting one of it's wings off,making it roar in pain before it slams him to the ground.

He staggers back to his feet and looks to the creature with a smirk before rearing his head back. "TIID KLO UL!" He shouts,making time slow down around him before studying it,noting every move it made when it attacked and countering each one before delivering a few rather damaging attacks of his own then stepping around to it's tail and raising his sword.

The moment he had the right angle,he started bringing the sword down as time returns to normal then cleaving it's tail off and dragging it to the ground before it slams him against the wall while Serana starts draining it's life force and hitting it with her sword.

He staggers from the wall and regains himself before approaching it and cutting it's leg out from under it,making it collapse to the ground again only for Serana to cut one of it's arms down to make it fall further while he went to it's head and raised his sword again then brings it down on it's neck.

It roars in pain as the heavy blade bites into it's neck before he raised it again and cleaves again and again until it's head falls off,making him nod contently before propping the sword on his shoulder. "You think that'll do it or should we burn it...?" He asked,making Serana shrug lightly.

"I haven't even seen Daedra that could come back from that...not anytime soon,anyway..." She said calmly,making him nod contently. "We probably ain't seen the last of these things,though..." He said before she nods in agreement.

"We've got the princess now,let's get out of here..." She suggests,making him nod in agreement before they sheathed their weapons while Hjalti's draconic hide fades as they approached the shocked young princess. "How did you...?" She stuttered before they motioned for her to follow them.

"We'll explain on the way,this ain't the place to be talking..." He suggests simply,making her nod reluctantly and follow them out of the Boneyard. "You didn't happen to hear anything about Mannimarco's plan,did you?" He asks calmly,making her shrug lightly.

"I heard something about attacking the mortal world and something he called 'Oblivion'..." She answered,making them look between each other. "You don't think he's crazy enough to wage war on the Daedric Princes,do you...?" Serana suggested in a concerned tone.

"I sure as hell wouldn't put it past him..." Hjalti answered,making Anna look between them curiously. "Umm...what are you talking about?" She asked in a confused tone before they look to her and motion for her to follow. "Walk and talk,walk and talk..." He says quickly as she reluctantly obliged.

* * *

><p>"I think I heard or maybe saw something to do with a spell that was supposed to completely destroy the 'veil between worlds' or something like that and he needed a consistent source of power to be able to do it...I don't know what he meant,though..." She explains as they made their way back to the portal while Hjalti and Serana contemplate every possibility Mannimarco could accomplish if he succeeded,how much havok it could cause and how much power he'd have if he actually managed to defeat the Daedric Princes.<p>

"A 'consistent source of power...' where would I find one of those...the Staff of Magnus is a possibility,but it ain't in Arendelle and considering we've been here for a good while,he probably would have had it already...I need to find a better hiding place for that when we get back to Skyrim...Lorkhan's heart is a possibility,but as far as we know,all of the known pieces of it and the heart in general were destroyed...skeleton key,maybe...no,he probably would have done it by now..." He debates to himself for a minute while Anna and Serana listened to him curiously.

"Is he okay...?" Anna asked quietly. "Yeah,he does this when he's trying to figure something out..." Serana answered calmly as they listened to him 'ramble'. "A giant soul gem...?" He said in a stupid tone before shaking his head lightly when he thinks about something.

"Your sister...she was born with her powers,right...?" He asks Anna simply,making her nod reluctantly. "Yeah,they've been growing ever since she..." She stopped when it hits them and a horrified look crossed her face. "Elsa...?" She squeaked lightly before her knees started getting weak.

"Which can be accomplished with a highly extensive knowledge of necromancy,Oblivion realms and previous attempts to overthrow a Daedric Lord..." Hjalti states as he grabs Anna's arm to keep her on her feet. "Then we need to hurry back to Arendelle,especially now that we know he's planted vampires in the city and quite possibly in the castle." Serana suggests,making him nod before he gives the princess her essence gem.

"Here,hold this..." He said,making her reluctantly take it as she returned to her full strength. "What was that...?" She asked. "The piece of your soul that Mannimarco took so that he could use you for leverage against your sister...for which you would have to be alive,but trapped somewhere that nobody completely living could get to you." He answered,making her raise her eyebrow curiously.

"Then how can you come here...?" She inquires. "I'm a vampire...which comes with a few benefits when it comes to travelling between dead realms..." Serana said in a kind of sarcastic tone,making her study her for a minute before looking to Hjalti. "Long story short,we had to find a powerful artifact here and she used the same spell Mannimarco used on you so that I could pass through the portal...luckily,we found one of those gems that contained that piece of my soul and any drawbacks the spell had while I was here would be fixed." He explains,making her tilt her head a little.

"Drawbacks...?" She asks. "When you're partially soul trapped,you're weaker when you travel here and if you're lucky enough to find that gem and touch it,it counteracts that little problem and makes coming here as easy as it would be if you weren't completely living." He answers,making her nod lightly.

"I still don't understand most of that,but thank you..." She says with a light smile before he nods a little. "You're welcome." He said calmly before they noticed the portal not too far from them. "Is that the way out...?" She asks curiously,making them nod in confirmation.

"That's it..." Hjalti answers simply as they approached it while Anna reluctantly studies it for a minute. "It's creepy..." She said in a somewhat quiet tone,making him chuckle lightly. "You get used to it..." He said before they pass through the portal...

* * *

><p><strong>It's kinda short,but here it is. Figured I kept y'all waiting for the actual chapter long enough,but I definitely can't promise that the next one will be any quicker,I've been busy lately and ain't had much writing time.<strong>

**Anyway,till the next one...**


	10. Chapter 9: Dusk Falls

Elsa and Kristoff turned around when they noticed the portal festering and got ready to fight until the noticed Hjalti,Anna and Serana stepping out of it before they rushed towards the young princess and pull her in for a hug. "Anna!" They exclaimed in unison as they squeezed her tight.

"Hey! Hi! I...hate that I took so long..." She said with a kind of shocked tone as she pulled her sister and boyfriend closer to her while Hjalti and Serana look between them and each other. "Well,that takes 'happy family reunion' to a whole new level,doesn't it?" He says sarcastically,making her chuckle lightly.

"At least they aren't trying to kill each other like some would..." She said,making him nod in agreement. "True...that's a mess I'd rather not clean up today...we'll stick with the vampire or just undead army that may or may not be here already if at all." He says wittily as they move closer to the trio.

"I'm sorry to interrupt,but we still need to get ready for an attack...I doubt Mannimarco's going to appreciate us taking his leverage." Hjalti suggests in a kind of quick tone,making them look up after a moment. "What are we expecting...?" Anna asks hesitantly.

"We're presuming vampires considering a little 'incident' in your church...we have until sundown if we didn't waste that few hours in the Cairn." He answers,making her raise her eyebrow a little. "What do you mean...?" She asked.

"Time basically doesn't exist in an Oblivion realm,therefore you wouldn't be able to determine exactly how long you've been there or how much time has past in the mortal plain unless you have some alternative method of either measuring or determining time while you're there...if that makes any sense." He explained simply,making them think on it for a minute.

"I'm still trying t get used to all this..." Elsa said in a somewhat quiet tone,making him chuckle lightly. "It takes awhile...but,when you're used to it,there ain't much else that can surprise you." He said wittily while Anna starts studying him.

"How exactly do you get used to something like this...?" She asked curiously. "Wait until you have tentacles slithering through your head." He laughs,making her raise her eyebrow in confusion. "What?" She looked at him like he was completely insane.

"Like I said,it takes awhile to get used to." He says in a kind of simple tone,making her nod lightly before looking to the trail leading outside. "We should probably get back to the castle,huh?" She suggests in a kind of quick tone before he nods in confirmation.

"Definitely,they usually only attack at night,but they like to catch their prey off guard." He said simply as they left the cave. "Well,that's comforting..." She muttered to herself before they notice the dim rays of the setting sun glistening across the Fjord as they make their way back around to the castle.

"It's still in a safe place,isn't it?" Serana asks him in a quiet tone,making him nod lightly. "I don't see any vampires getting their hands on it anytime soon..." He answered with a light smirk,which made Elsa and Anna study them curiously.

"Getting their hands on what...?" Elsa inquired before Hjalti looks back to her. "A bow that can either heighten or dampen the power of the sun depending on what rites are used on the arrows accompanying it..." He answers,making the sisters raise their eyebrows a bit.

"Is that even possible...?" Anna asked,making him laugh. "Trust me...your little encounter with Mannimarco just dragged all of Arendelle into a world where everything that seems impossible is another average day for Tamriel,whether it be Skyrim,Morrowind or even Cyrodil." He says before they look between each other then nod in understanding.

"So,things are just going to get stranger..." Kristoff inquired in a kind of dull tone before Hjalti kind of starts debating to himself about what's happened already then finally nods lightly. "Yep,things are just gonna get stranger...how long it'll last here,I honestly don't know,but things will get stranger." He said,making him shake his head lightly.

"Should've guessed..." He says to himself as they rounded the corner that took them to the front of the castle. "Does...sunlight kill vampires...?" Elsa asks in a kind of quiet tone before Hjalti shakes his head. "Kill,no...weaken,yes. They could easily attack during the day,which would probably explain our friend in the church,but that's about the extent of an actual daylight attack...otherwise,they'll wait until nightfall and gather in groups to do more damage..." He explained,making her study him a bit.

* * *

><p>"It's like they're just...savage animals." She said to herself,making Serana chuckle lightly. "Most of them can be...but,that's usually what happens when you mix mortal logic with the pack mentality of your deadliest hunters and boost it with the strength,speed and agility of let's say wolves,cats and so on...case and point,savage is a decent understatement." He said calmly before she kind of sighs.<p>

"How are we going to win this fight,exactly? The undead pretty much overwhelmed us the other night..." She asks in a kind of hesitant tone,making him smirk lightly. "By the sweat on our brow...they're immortal,not invincible." He said simply,making her raise her eyebrow before nodding contently.

"Anything else as far as a weakness...?" She asks curiously. "Fire usually does the job pretty good,but depending on their feeding habits,there's no accurate strength or weakness that can be completely expected...your powers could thin them out a good bit if that's what you're wondering,other than that,aim for the head or the heart and they'll be down for the count...or if we can hold them off until the sun comes back up,they'll be much easier to take down...oh,silver works real good too." He explains as they entered the courtyard.

"So,in other words..." She starts. "Hit them hard,avoid the fangs and their life-draining magic,don't let them overwhelm you and make sure they're dead...do that and you'll be just fine." He answers,making her nod in understanding.

"That's easier said then done,isn't it...?" She asked before he nods in confirmation. "A lot easier said then done...but,I'm sure we can find a few things to use to our advantage against them." He said simply. Anna kind of looked between them when he said that and starts studying him curiously when he started looking around.

"What are you looking for?" She asked him in a kind of hesitant tone. "Advantages..." He answers simply,making her raise her eyebrow a bit before leaning over to her sister. "He's strange..." She said quietly,making Elsa giggle lightly.

"A little bit,but apparently he knows what he's doing..." She says,making Anna study her a little. "Is he that agent Ulfric was talking about...?" She asks before Elsa nods in confirmation. "Yeah...he saved Kristoff from some kind of demons that were led by a necromancer,fought Mannimarco off that same night and figured out where you were..." She explained,making her little sister look back at the outlandish warrior who she pretty much believed was crazy.

"What exactly do you do when you're not fighting power hungry maniacs...?" She inquired curiously,making him laugh lightly. "It's all part of the job,lass...we're adventurers,whatever most people wouldn't do,that's what we do..." He answers simply,making her raise her eyebrow.

"So,you just look for trouble...?" She asks. "Sometimes...other times it finds us or somebody else and we...intervene." He said. "Do you ever go in old ruins...?" She continues. "Plenty,for one reason or another...plenty of treasure to find in those crypts if you can get passed whatever's guarding it." He answers,making her study him more.

"What's usually guarding it...?" She asks curiously. "Bandits,undead,trolls...nothing like the ones you have here,though...vampires in a few,witches,necromancers,liches,things like that..." He said,making her eyes get wider every time he mentioned a different creature.

"Wasn't there one that had a pack of werewolves in it...?" Serana asked,making him shrug lightly. "I think we managed to get on decent terms with them...the pack on Solstheim,right?" He said in a kind of debating tone before she kind of shrugs.

"Yeah,I remember talking to them,but wasn't there a pack hiding out in a cave around Riften one time...?" She inquired,making a kind of 'ah!' look cross his face. "Oh yeah...no,I think that was werewolf hunters...when we did that 'job' for the Companions...but,I think we ran into a pack on the way there." He said curiously,making her think for a minute before nodding her head in conformation.

"Oh,that's right...when we helped the Circle take them out." She said calmly while Elsa,Anna and Kristoff look between them curiously. "Werewolf hunters...?" Elsa asks in a kind of quiet tone. "What they were worth...they were just bandits that used silver weapons." He said dully,making her raise her eyebrow.

"Are you...?" She started before he shrugs lightly. "Ain't sure...I was when I was in the Circle,I did cure myself one time,though,but the blood never completely leaves you and some side effects stick...on the other hand,I could go back and have my forebear turn me again if I want to...so,we'll just leave it at debatable." He said calmly before she studies him for a minute then just leaves it alone.

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa,if this ain't too of a suggestion,I'd like for us to walk the walls..." He suggested calmly,making her study him for a moment before nodding lightly and leading them to the wall. Hjalti scanned the landscape and sturdiness of the wall as he and Serana followed the royal family.<p>

"What are you looking for...?" Anna asks curiously as he starts knocking on the stones. "Yeah,that should be sturdy enough..." He kind of mumbles to himself as his eyes start scanning the landscape surrounding the castle then nodding contently,making her raise her eyebrow and study him.

"Could prove useful..." He mumbles again before the princess approaches him and shakes his arm. "Hello...?!" She called out,making Elsa look back at them before he looks between them. "You've got a good foundation,the landscape and being this close to the fjord might slow them down a little bit,but it depends on how strong their blood is...on the other hand,stronger vampires or not,if we play to Arendelle's advantages,we'll be able to fight them off." He says in a simple tone,making the sisters look out across the land beneath them and note every detail he pointed out before looking back to him.

"Sorry about that,just wanted to see what we had to work with first..." He points out,making them nod in understanding. "And...?" Elsa inquires in a somewhat quiet tone. "Well,the walls are pretty damn sturdy,we've got a decent advantage being by the fjord,might cut the numbers down,which will drag the attack out a good bit...which can still work to our advantage." He said calmly as they listened intently before following him along the wall.

He started studying the village when they rounded a corner and kind of taps his fingers together. "Those trees might prove a downfall if there's any hiding in the city..." He said in a light tone before Kristoff studied him. "How would we be able to find out...?" He asked,making him chuckle lightly.

"They find you,more or less...if you know how to recognize any subtle signs of vampirism,you're doing alright. Consists of a few basics,glowing red eyes,dagger like fangs,pale skin and so on,but the catch comes in when try to track one in the day." He answers simply.

"Because they sleep in coffins during the day,right...?" Anna said off the top of her head,making Serana chuckle a bit. "You're half right,but the ones that don't can blend in with humans so easy that you could be talking to one and not even know it...which also gives them the opportunity to hypnotize you and take some of your blood...and it'd be like they were never there." He elaborates before they each started shivering at the thought.

"It's that easy...?" Elsa asks in a shaky tone before he nods in confirmation. "Just that easy...luckily,though,it's usually just long enough to take a quick bite to keep their hunger back. That's if they don't get addicted to it and start rampaging through a city or town,which unfortunately happens more than it should,but there's still plenty that just take what they need and they're gone,no harm,no foul...in a way." He said as the three of them look between each other.

"What if they turn you into one...?" She continues curiously,making him shrug lightly. "It's nowhere near as big a risk as the legends make out,but that one little possibility's still there...and should it happen,all I can say is learn to control it if you want that power or...wait,I memorized that,didn't I..." He kind of mumbled to himself at the end,making everyone raise their eyebrow curiously before he got his reserve back.

"Memorize what...?" Serana asks before he turned his attention to her and shows her a note with an incantation written on it that makes her nod lightly then hand it back to him while Elsa,Anna and Kristoff studied them curiously.

"What is it...?" Anna asked curiously. "Let's not worry about it unless we need it." Hjalti answered simply,making her raise her eyebrow a bit. "How will we know that we need it if you don't tell us...?" She continues,making him smirk a little.

"Inquisitive...I like that." He said before kind of patting her on the shoulder. "We'll know..." He said simply,which confuses her even more and makes her look back at Elsa and Kristoff who just shrug their shoulders as they studied him.

"So,how exactly do we want to stop them...?" Elsa inquires. "We get to play with fire for one thing...try and funnel them into some tight spaces where numbers won't matter then overwhelm them...and most importantly,don't die or get infected." He answers in a simple tone.

She studies him for a minute while looking between Anna and Kristoff before turning his attention back to him and Serana. "That's...a lot easier said then done,isn't it?" She asks simply,making him nod lightly. "I think we can do it,though." He said simply before she raises her eyebrow then nods contently.

* * *

><p>Hjalti went to find Ulfric so they could plan for the attack while Serana waits with Elsa and Anna in the throne room. "Elsa...?" Anna asks in a quiet tone,making her sister look up. "Is she really a...?" She started as she discreetly motions to Serana before Elsa lightly nods in confirmation.<p>

"I'm just much more civilized than most..." Serana said simply,making them jump before a light smirk crossed her lips. "So...you're not like the ones who want to kill us...?" Anna asked curiously before she shrugs lightly. "There maybe a few pure bloods in the bunch,but depending on what they did to get their power,I'm most likely stronger." She answered,making her raise her eyebrow curiously.

"How did you...?" Elsa asks curiously before they notice her smirk fade and a frustrated,violated sick look replace it,which made the sisters' eyes drop. "I'm sorry,I shouldn't have..." She starts before Serana shook her head lightly. "No,it's alright...it's just a long,unpleasant story." She said simply while they studied her.

"Do you...regret doing it...?" Anna asks in a hesitant tone,making her shrug lightly. "Yes and no..." She answers calmly before letting out a light sigh. "I regret what it's done to my family,more than anything..." She adds in a quiet tone while Elsa and Anna look between each other.

"Are you okay...?" Elsa asks in a concerned tone before they noticed her nod lightly. "I'm fine...thanks for asking,though." She answered in a soft,grateful tone when they noticed the Stormcloak leaders entering the throne room led by Hjalti.

"So,any ideas or are we going to see how it plays out first...?" Ulfric asks the Dragonborn curiously before he shrugs. "Most likely a little of both...because,we have to consider how strong the vampires that come are,how big of groups they decide to attack in and who or what's going to be leading the attack...oh,and let's not forget about the possibility that Mannimarco may decide to lead them personally,but the chances of that are slim..." He explains as they each took a seat near the throne.

The three women studied them for a moment before they each raised their eyebrow curiously. "What exactly are you planning to do...?" Elsa asks in a concerned tone,making Hjalti look to her with a light smirk. "Well,we want to try and keep your city in one piece of course...depending on the numbers in each group,if they do attack in waves,we'll have to see if we can't funnel them into some doorways,alleys and the like..." He starts as they listened intently.

"But,they may catch on to that and find ways to adapt their strategy and overwhelm us..." Serana suggests before he nods in agreement. "Which is why we're going to have archers on the walls,only the next best sets of eyes out of both armies and have jars of oil on both sides of the wall so they can light them with torches...that is,provided none of them have bows enchanted with fire,in which case,we'll put the ones that don't at each end and put them in the middle of the group." He adds simply,making her nod lightly while Elsa and Anna just watched them curiously.

"What about the courtyard and the village...?" Elsa asks calmly before his smirk grows a little. "Got it covered...we're going to have your guards,bolstered with stormcloaks guarding the streets in decent sized squads and all armed with silver blades,we'll have skirmishers in the alleys...also armed with silver weapons and quite possibly a few extra little tricks that may prove useful,a little person design of mine..." He answers with a somewhat twisted grin,which scared her a little bit.

"Why not give those same...trinkets to the soldiers patrolling the streets...?" Anna inquires. "Two reasons...one,they'll be equipped with shields adorned with spikes in the middle while the shields themselves will be plated with silver,which will hurt the vampires more and probably keep our casualties down...and two,well that's all depending on formation,which we'll most likely put stormcloaks on the outside,maybe add a few with larger weapons,great-swords,battle axes and the like...reason being is that they're wearing more armor and quite possibly hit harder,not trying to offend you or anything,but Arendelle seems more peaceful than Skyrim..." He explains calmly as they both just shrug the comment off.

"As far as the courtyard goes,we'll have a significant force in here with us,but not so many that we'll deprive our other squads and since we alone as individuals are quite formidable by ourselves..." He starts before Elsa interrupts. "What about anybody that can't fight?" She asked quickly,making him give her a light nod. "Will be escorted here unless you happen to know of a safer place,in which case they'll be escorted there until the battle's over...either around dawn or until we manage to drive them back." He answers before she nods contently.

"How do our chances look...?" She inquires. "Without accurate numbers,give or take no matter what plans we have...the oil lining the outside of the castle walls and the fire pots lining the tops will probably tip the odds in our favor if we use them right..." He said simply while she looks between everyone in the room then lets out a light sigh.

"When do we start organizing this...?" She asks calmly,making him give her a straight look. "Immediately..." He answered before they stood up. "Then we better get started..." She said simply as everyone nods in agreement and leave the room to prepare for the attack...

* * *

><p>Elsa had been making sure everything was going according to plan,which brought her to the armory after awhile where Hjalti was passing out satchels full of what looked like little glass balls with flint and iron rims at the top filled with what she took to be oil.<p>

"What are these...?" She asks as she carefully picked one up to examine it before he carefully took it away from her and put it back in it's place. "Dangerous...I came up with this idea one day that involved old mead bottles,oil,black powder and flint that provides close range fighters with a sort of 'tactical advantage' when they're being overwhelmed. Long story short,I decided to use those bottles to create these little devils then eventually evolved them in a few different ways,but either way,something's gonna blow or burn up." He explained simply,making her raise her eyebrow curiously.

"What exactly are they meant for,though...?" She asks before he kind of smirks. "Depends on the occasion...in this case,we're going to be roasting vampires." He answers wittily,making her study him curiously. "Why make this,though...?" She inquired before he shrugs his shoulders. "Why not...?" He answered simply as she just looks him over then looks to the improvised weapons.

"Have you tested them...?" She asks. "I've used them a few times,but being able to use magic and the Thu'um,I personally haven't had too much need for them,so I let soldiers who don't use magic use them,usually for a decent price,but this is an exception or sell them to mercenaries who want a little something extra when they're dealing with something maddeningly nasty." He answers with a light grin.

"Can I ask you something...?" Elsa asks in a somewhat hesitant tone before he nods lightly. "I don't see why not." He says simply,making her smile lightly before meeting his gaze. "The compliments...as much as I appreciate hearing it..." She starts before he raised his hand with a straight look on his face.

"Are merely honest observations,your majesty...I know how it usually sounds,but our relationship is strictly business...of course,we're friendlier with you than most others,but that's because you and your people have a relatively friendlier attitude than most of who we deal with." He answered simply,making her raise her eyebrow a little.

"So,if this weren't business..." She starts calmly before a light smile crossed his lips. "Don't get me wrong,I'd strongly consider it...but,in the end,I couldn't take you from your kingdom or make you a promise that I wouldn't be able to keep." He explains before she nods in understanding.

"What about you and Serana...?" She suggests curiously,making him raise his eyebrow lightly. "What about us...?" He inquires. "Have either of you considered...?" She starts before it hits him,which made him shake his head lightly.

"We've talked about it...personal beliefs put the idea out of the question." He answered,making her study him more when she heard his answer. "What do you mean?" She asks before he shrugs lightly. "To make a long story short,we each have our reasons..." He said calmly,which only made her more curious.

"What's your's...?" She asked. "My what?" He retorts before her icy blue eyes scan the room for a minute. "Why won't you ask her...?" She elaborates,almost making him burst out laughing before he took a light breath. "You mean...ask her to marry me...? You're serious...?" He chuckles lightly before she nods in confirmation,making him shake his head lightly.

"That's not too out there,is it...?" She suggested before he sits down and laces his fingers together. "Let's see,what's the best way to put this..." He mumbled to himself for a moment before looking back at Elsa. "Serana has...been through and done things in her life that make her feel like she...doesn't deserve it...?" He said in a curious tone as her head drops a little.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't want to...as far as I can tell,she cares about you...a lot more than you might actually know and,I think you feel the same way about her..." She explains in a somewhat quiet tone,making him study her curiously.

"What are you getting at...?" He asks,making her take a breath before just saying it. "Show her how you feel,prove to her that she does deserves that love...she'd probably appreciate it." She suggests as he just looks at her for a minute.

"If I didn't know any better,I'd say you've had some tentacles running around in your head...either way,I think she's about as fond of actually settling down as I am,which doesn't say a lot for either of us on that note." He said simply before she shakes her head.

"You don't have to...just let each other know how you feel,that doesn't mean either of you have to give up what you do." She insists before he shakes his head. "It ain't as easy as you're trying to make it,your majesty. I appreciate the counsel,but this ain't something we need to be talking about...we've already talked about it and have agreed to leave the subject alone,simple as that." He answers calmly,making her sigh lightly then nod reluctantly before giving him a light bow.

"I'll...leave you to it,then...and..." She says before he interrupts. "Don't apologize for curiosity,lass...that's like apologizing for having breath in your lungs." He said simply as she just shakes it off and goes to check on everyone else before looking back to see Hjalti tinkering with the bottles then turning forward and leaving the room,unaware that Serana had been in the corner the whole time and heard everything they were talking about.

Her glimmering red eyes scanned the room for a moment before stopping at her companion while something in her gut urged her to go talk to him. She considered it for awhile,even taking a few steps towards him until her hand barely sticks out of the shadows and makes her step back a little.

She studies him a little longer before shaking her head lightly and leaving the room,being very careful to remain unseen and unheard,however she couldn't help looking back to the dragonborn every now and then before he 'almost' catches her as she vanished through the door,which made him think on what Elsa said before shaking it off and getting back to work...

* * *

><p><strong>Yup...I went there...shit.<strong>

**Well,here it is,finally. I was gonna include the attack in this one,but it took awhile to actually put it together,so it'll have to wait till the next one.**

**So,enjoy and so on,see y'all next time...**


End file.
